We Have Faith on You
by Mi Ken 20
Summary: Youichi Hiruma melakukan kesalahan di final Rice Bowl. KESALAHAN. Titik awal yang baru dari kepercayaan, Cinta dan persahabatan. Dapatkah mereka meyakinkan Hiruma bahwa dia tidak sendiri. "Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini!"
1. chapter 1

**We Have Faith on You**

 **~Eyeshield 21 is Not Mine~**

 **Summary:**

 **Youichi Hiruma melakukan kesalahan di final Rice Bowl, sebuah KESALAHAN. Titik awal yang baru dari kepercayaan, cinta dan persahabatan. Dapatkah mereka meyakinkan Hiruma bahwa dia tidak berjuang sendirian. "Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."**

"TOUCH DOWN!"

Hening, setiap orang dalam stadion amefuto kebanggaan Tokyo itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya suara gemuruh kemeriahan suporter tim Kyoto mengisi. Tidak ada yang mengira bahwa Taka Honjou dapat menangkap _long_ _pass_ 'sempurna' sang kapten tim dengan Yamato Takeru yang akhirnya, untuk pertama kali dalam pertandingan ini, berhasil mem- _block_ sang Eyeshield 21 yang baru―Sena Kobayakawa.

Suara pluit panjang tanda berakhirnya pertandingan menutup pertarungan epik final Rice Bowl musim 12. Musim semi yang baru akhirnya menunjukkan arah anginnya kembali kepada sang juara bertahan, Saikyoudai Wizard, yang telah sukses mengalahkan tim tak terkalahkan sepanjang musim ini, Enma Fires, dengan skor tipis 39-38.

Taka Honjou membuka helm pelindungnya dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya yang khas tergerai angin, sang elang menatap haru bola amefuto yang sejak tadi masih dalam pelukan tangannya. _"_ _Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah sekalipun kau melepaskan bola itu, kau mengerti rambut panjang sialan!_ " Instruksi terakhir pertandingan dari sang kapten terngiang ditelinganya. Instruksi yang sukses dia tepati dan akhirnya menjadi kunci kemenangan timnya.

Sementara Yamato Takeru yang masih terbaring dengan nafas terengah di lapangan hanya dapat tersenyum lebar dan merasakan kesejukan angin kemenangan mereka. Ah, angin! Yamato teringat perkataan kaptennya tentang angin. _"_ _Hei, rambut liar sialan! Sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan angin yang bekerjasama dengan waktu. Tapi, bukankah sekarang waktu sedang berpihak pada kita khekeke!_ _"_

Sena Kobayakawa, sang Eyeshield 21 baru itu masih terduduk disamping Yamato. Matanya tertuju pada garis _touchdown_ tempat Taka Honjou berdiri. "Aku... Aku harus berusaha lagi lebih dari ini," gumam Sena seraya mengedarkan pandangannya pada sang mantan quarterback kebanggan Deimon Devil Bat yang tengah bersandar pada sisi pintu keluar lapangan.

"Aa~ Aku pikir lawanmu adalah aku, Sena?" tanya Yamato yang telah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Sena. Sena meraihnya dan berdiri, dia tertawa canggung pada runner back Saikyoudai itu. "Ah, maaf Yamato-san! Saat ini, ah tidak― sejak dua tahun lalu maksudku, tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin aku kalahkan selain Hiruma-san." Jelas Sena seraya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

Mamori Anezaki menangis haru dari _bench_ , dia memandang satu per satu setiap anggota Saikyoudai Wizard yang telah berjuang selama pertandingan. Sang pelatih, Endo Yamazaki, telah ikut bergabung dalam kemeriahan kemenangan di lapangan dengan para anggota. Mengusap air matanya, Mamori kembali mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang kapten. Pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat kaptennya berjalan perlahan keluar arena lapangan.

"Youichi!" Panggil Mamori seraya berlari menghampiri sang kapten, Youichi Hiruma. Empat tahun bekerjasama sebagai manajer, Mamori mulai membiasakan diri memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Dilihatnya Hiruma yang berhenti didepannya, "Youichi, kenapa kau ingin pergi? Sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan penghormatan terkahir dan mengambil trophy."

"Hei, manajer sialan. Apa kau buta dan penglihatanmu selama pertandingan berkurang, hah?"

Mamori terdiam, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Hiruma.

"Kemenangan ini bukan untukku, tapi mereka." Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Mamori membiarkan punggung Hiruma menjauh dari pandangannya. Papan klip yang sejak tadi dipegangnya terjatuh begitu saja, Mamori benar-benar kesal.

"Youichi, bodoh! Kau hanya melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, memangnya kenapa jika _pass_ terakhir tidak sempurna seperti biasa. Sepanjang pertandingan, karena strategimu lah kita menang," gerutu Mamori.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Taka Honjou tidak sengaja melihat Mamori berlari menuju Hiruma. _Apa mungkin dia sungguh melakukan kesalahan pada lemparannya_ , pikir Taka. Dia ingat, bahwa Hiruma mengatakan sesuatu tentang _short pass_ sebagai taktik terakhirnya. Tapi ketika melihat gerak tangan Hiruma yang berubah menjadi bersiap melempar dengan gaya seperti melakukan _long pass_ membuat Taka berinisiatif untuk berlari ke depan menangkap bolanya. "Ah, apa mungkin dia tidak melakukan trik tapi—."

"Kesalahan, Hiruma-senpai melakukan kesalahan dalam lemparannya."

Taka dengan cepat menoleh pada Monta yang berdiri dibelakangnya, menoleh pada orang yang menyahuti perkataannya. "Hiruma-san tidak akan berbohong jika mengenai _passing_. Dan gerakan tubuhnya pun tiba-tiba saja berubah, seperti sedang berusaha keras. Bolanya pun terlihat bergoyang di udara, tidak terlempar lurus seperti roket— tidak lah sempurna."

Taka memperhatikan Monta yang tertunduk dengan tangan memegang dagu, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. Mendengar penjelesan Monta, Taka sadar bahwa Monta bahkan merasakan keanehan pada lemparan terakhir itu. Ah, tentu saja Monta sadar. Sebelum Taka menjadi _catcher_ andalah Hiruma, Monta lah yang lebih dulu bekerja sama dengan kaptennya.

"Taka-san, Monta, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukankah _Announcer_ sudah memanggil kedua tim untuk melakukan penghormatan terakhir." Eh, Taka melihat Mamori yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan heran. Apakah Mamori mengatakan tentang penghormatan terakhir? Oh ya ampun, karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Hiruma dia jadi lupa untuk kembali ke lapangan.

"Mukyaaa~ aku harus kembali ke lapangan, terima kasih Mamori-neechan!" Taka melihat Monta berlari menyusul yang lain. Mengangguk sekilas pada Mamori, Taka pun mengikuti Monta yang lebih dulu ke lapangan. Tapi dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan Mamori yang sedikit menarik lengannya, "Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Mamori-san?"

"Emh... Ano Taka-san, Hiruma —ada yang harus diurus olehnya di tempat lain. Bisakah kau meminta Yamato mengganti posisinya dulu dalam penghormatan terakhir," sudah jelas Mamori berbohong. Karena Taka sendiri melihat dan mendengar perkataan Hiruma, tetapi Taka membiarkan itu. Lagipula, ini hari kemenangan mereka ―tidak seharusnya dia berpikiran aneh pada sang kapten yang sudah membawa tim mereka menuju kemenangan.

Dari kejauhan, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan wajah awal 40 tahunan beranjak dari kursi vvip nya. Dia memasukkan handphone nya kembali ke saku, sejak tadi, orang yang ingin dihubunginya tidak satu pun menjawab panggilan. Sudah dipastikan bahwa orang itu sedang menghindarinya. "Dasar anak bodoh, seharusnya aku tahu ini akan berakhir seperti ini." Gerutu laki-laki tersebut sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, tentu saja setelah dia memberikan satu tatapan terakhir pada para pemain yang telah berkumpul di lapangan untuk melakukan penghormatan terakhir.

.

.

.

 *****End of Prolog*****


	2. Chapter 2

**We Have Faith on You**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~Eyeshield 21 is Not Mine~**

 **Summary:**

 **Youichi Hiruma melakukan kesalahan di final Rice Bowl, sebuah KESALAHAN. Titik awal yang baru dari kepercayaan, cinta dan persahabatan. Dapatkah mereka meyakinkan Hiruma bahwa dia tidak berjuang sendirian.**

" **Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu bulan berlalu sejak final Rice Bowl, menandakan semester baru dan penerimaan anggota klub baru bagi mereka yang baru saja memasuki jenjang perkuliahan. Kemenangan yang diperoleh tim Saikyoudai Wizard pada musim lalu menjadi alasan kuat dari panjangnya antrean stand amefuto yang didirikan untuk pendaftaran klub.

Ikyuu yang membantu Mamori untuk membagikan selembaran formulir tampak kelelahan meladeni banyaknya pertanyaan, sementara Mamori tetap semangat sambil terus memberikan senyumnya pada setiap calon anggota baru klub mereka. Dua jam berlalu, lembaran formulir pun sudah habis lebih awal dari yang sudah dijadwalkan Mamori. "Ne, sepertinya untuk hari ini sudah cukup Ikyuu-san."

Ikyuu yang sebelumnya terlihat lesu kembali bersamangat dan berdiri cepat, "Ano, Mamori-san, karena stand akan tutup lebih awal dari jadwal ―maukah Mamori-san makan di kafe bersamaku?"

"Aa maaf Ikyuu-san, aku masih harus mendata formulir dan beberapa tugas yang Hiruma berikan. Mungkin lain waktu, bukankah pelatih Yamazaki telah menjadwalkan latihan 30 menit lagi." Mamori membalas dengan lembut, dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Ikyuu karena telah menolak ajakannya.

Mamori melihat wajah Ikyuu yang terlihat panik, mungkin karena mendengar nama pelatih mereka. Walaupun wajah pelatih Yamazaki tidak seseram Hiruma, tetapi kalau bicara mengenai amefuto maka yang bisa menyamakan kekejaman Hiruma adalah pelatih mereka itu. Mamori pun berpikir bahwa mungkin itulah yang membuat Hiruma sangat menghormati setiap keputusan sang pelatih disaat-saat tertentu.

"Pergilah, aku yang akan merapihkan sisanya disini." Ikyuu membungkuk dalam dan mengatakan permintaan maafnya sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju ruang klub amefuto.

Selesai. Mamori menarik nafas panjang, dia baru saja merapihkan stand dan memasukkan berkas di tas. Dia akan langsung pergi ke ruang klub dan membantu pelatih untuk latihan sebelum dia menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang Hiruma berikan padanya lusa kemarin.

Sesampainya di lapangan, Mamori langsung menghampiri sang pelatih yang sedang memberikan intruksi latihan pada para pemain. Terlihat jelas wajah laki-laki awal 40 tahunan itu tampak kesal, mungkinkah karena timnya tidak menunjukkan _progress_ yang baik.

"Pelatih Yamazaki, ada apa? Kenapa anda terlihat kesal?" Tanya Mamori ragu seraya berdiri tepat disamping pelatih berdarah Prancis itu. Mamori menunggu tapi tidak ada jawaban, menyerah menantikan jawabannya, Mamori mulai menulis pada kertas di papan klip yang dibawanya mengenai perkembangan para pemain yang sedang melakukan latih tanding.

Sudah lima belas menit pertandingan dimulai, Mamori tidak melihat ada kesalahan atau penurunan performa dari para pemain. Berarti bukan itu masalah yang mengganjal pada pelatihnya yang kini sudah duduk di _bench_. Permasalahan dengan istrinya kah, atau putrinya? Entah, Mamor tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya saat ini ―karena ada yang lebih mengganjal pemikirannya, seseorang yang sedang bersiap melakukan _passing_ di lapangan.

"Hei Anezaki, bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan menggunakan Hiruma dalam latih tanding dengan tim lawan minggu depan?"

 _Grep!_ Mamori menggenggam erat pena di tangan kanannya, bahunya menegang sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali rileks. Jujur, Mamori tidak mengira akan mendengar perkataan yang biasa diujarkan pelatihnya ke beberapa pemain itu akhirnya akan ditujukan pada sang kapten. Ya, Mamori tahu sikap sang pelatih yang selalu melarang para pemainnya untuk tidak ikut tanding jika mereka mengalami penurunan performa. Tetapi meminta Hiruma untuk tidak bermain? Mamori bahkan tidak ingin Hiruma mendengar perkataan itu.

"Aku tahu dua bulan lalu kau memberikan data perkembangan yang salah tentang Hiruma padaku," tambah sang pelatih yang sudah kembali berdiri di samping Mamori.

Seharusnya Mamori sudah menduga bahwa pelatihnya akan mengetahui tindakan bodohnya itu. Dua bulan lalu, Hiruma tidak menunjukkan peningkatan bahkan cenderung mengalami penurunan. Tetapi mengenalnya lebih lama dibanding anggota klub lain membuat Mamori ingin melihat Hiruma tampil lebih lama di kejuaraan Rice Bowl. " _Gomen,_ " lirih Mamori menundukkan kepalanya.

"Manajer Anezaki, aku telah mempertaruhkan prinsipku di Rice Bowl dengan mengizinkan _si bocah sialan_ itu bermain. Kau harus memastikan, bahwa dia tidak akan mengecewakanku sampai akhir—."

Mamori mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap haru pada sang pelatih. Jadi, dengan perkataan itu —artinya sang pelatih tetap akan memakai Hiruma kan? Ah, mendengar sang pelatih masih memercayai dirinya dan Hiruma saja sudah cukup. Tapi, kalau sang pelatih tidak kesal atau marah karena Mamori membohonginya tentang Hiruma, lalu apa yang membuatnya kesal hari ini.

"―dan satu lagi, apa kau tahu hadiah apa yang cocok untuk anak perempuan usia 8 tahun? Putri dan istriku terus memaksaku membelikan hadiah selain bola, hufth~." Aah ya, tentu saja. Ternyata sang pelatih sedang kesal karena tidak tahu harus membeli hadiah apa untuk putrinya.

...

"Mereka... bertengkar lagi?"

Juumonji yang mendengar perkataan Yamato langsung menoleh dan mengikuti arah pandangan sang _running back_. Dari kejauhan, di bawah pohon terlihat Mamori yang sepertinya sedang menceramahi Hiruma, Hiruma sendiri terlihat acuh dengan terus mengunyah permen karet dan membersihkan senjatanya.

"Aa~ mereka memang biasa seperti itu 'kan," ujar Juumonji yang kembali merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Para pemain belum ada yang meninggalkan lapangan dan masih tampak beristirahat dari latih tanding yang menguras tenaga, antara tingkat tiga dengan tingkat dua dan tentu saja yang menang adalah tingkat tiga dengan sang kapten yang berada di tim mereka.

Yamato yang masih penasaran dengan pertengkaran itu berjalan lebih mendekat ke arah pinggir lapangan. Bukannya dia _kepo_ atau apapun itu sebutannya, dia hanya penasaran akan satu hal. "Heei, aku pikir anak baik-baik sepertimu tidak akan menguping pembicaraan orang." Lagi-lagi Juumonji menyahuti rasa penasarannya itu.

"Aku hanya penasaran, Hiruma terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin Mamori tahu alasannya dan sebagai anggota yang baik aku ingin mencaritahunya," jelas Yamato yang sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan juniornya itu.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu," Taka yang tiba-tiba berdiri di tengah mereka membuat keduanya sedikit terkejut.

"Bola yang di lempar Hiruma tidak seimbang di udara, gerakan tubuhnya kaku dan yang paling aneh dia terlihat seperti orang yang mudah lelah." Jelas Taka dengan satu tangan di dagu dan satunya lagi bersilang di dada.

Yamato dan Juumonji saling bertukar pandang sekilas dan kembali menatap Taka yang memandang intens pada sang kapten dan manajer yang masih asik dengan 'obrolan romantis' mereka. "Jadi, apakah benar lemparan terakhir di Rice Bowl itu ―adalah kesalahan?" Juumonji ikut mengangguki pertanyaan Yamato, karena pertanyaannya yang sama dengan apa yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Taka.

Taka mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Ini aneh, Hiruma melakukan kesalahan. Pada Christmas Bowl tiga tahun lalu aku pun berpikir bahwa dia melakukan kesalahan, tetapi ternyata selama itu dia hanya melakukan triknya. Jadi, bukankah ini bisa diartikan kalau dia juga melakukan triknya di lemparan terakhir." Yamato masih belum bisa memercayai bahwa Hiruma melakukan kesalahan, karena dia pernah mengalami tipuan yang sama dan pernah beranggapan seperti itu.

Taka yang mengerti pemikiran Yamato pun kembali menjelaskan alasannya, "Tetapi ini be―."

"Hiruma-san mungkin sering berbohong pada lawannya dan menggunakan trik licik dalam amefuto, tetapi dia tidak akan membohongi timnya. Hiruma-san tidak akan berbohong dalam melakukan _passing-_ nya, dia lebih memilih tidak mengatakan semua triknya pada tim dibandingkan membohongi timnya dengan trik lain." Timpal Juumonji, dia mengenal Hiruma sejak dia pertama kali bermain amefuto jadi tidak ada alasan bahwa dia bisa melupakan satu hal terpenting yang terus disampaikan secara tersirat oleh sang kapten selama ini. _Jangan pernah berhenti mempercayai timmu sedikit pun sampai pertandingan berakhir._

...

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya, dia sungguh kesal dengan pria didepannya ini. Sejak tadi, apa yang dibicarakannya diacuhkan begitu saja. Youichi Hiruma, si pria itu, hanya terus mengunyah permen karet dan sesekali mengelap senjata AK 47-nya. "Youichi, aku serius! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Mamori yang entah untuk ke berapa kian kalinya.

"Hei manajer sialan, sekarang kau yang dengarkan aku. Lebih baik kau urus bocah-bocah sialan disana," Hiruma menunjuk ke arah lapangan tempat beberapa timnya yang terlihat sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. "Daripada mengurusiku, sepertinya mereka lebih membutuhkanmu 'ibu' untuk mengurusi mereka khekeke." Lanjut Hiruma disertai dengan suara tawa khasnya.

" _Mou,_ Youichi! Aku bukan ibu mereka," keluh Mamori.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah ikut campur urusanku, heh!" sang kapten beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Mamori yang masih kesal dengan sikap acuhnya itu. Menarik nafas panjang, Mamori memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan segala ke khawatirannya satu bulan belakangan ini selain karena kondisi Hiruma yang sedikit aneh.

"Di final Rice Bowl," Mamori melihat Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik arah. Merasa Hiruma akan mendengarkannya, Mamori pun melanjutkan ke khawatirannya itu. "Ayahmu datang dan mengatakan padaku untuk memintamu berhenti dari amefuto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *****End of Chapter 1*****


	3. Chapter 3

**We Have Faith on You**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~Eyeshield 21 is Not Mine~**

 **Summary:**

 **Youichi Hiruma melakukan kesalahan di final Rice Bowl, sebuah KESALAHAN. Titik awal yang baru dari kepercayaan, cinta dan persahabatan. Dapatkah mereka meyakinkan Hiruma bahwa dia tidak berjuang sendirian.**

" **Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Video terakhir selesai. Mamori mulai merapihkan rekaman-rekaman pertandingan lawan, analisis mengenai kemampuan dan kekurangan mereka pun telah selesai dilakukan. Sebenarnya ada yang harus dilakukan lagi olehnya selain mengalisis video pertandingan, tetapi Mamori memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya lain waktu. Jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam menjadi satu dari dua alasan Mamori menghentikan kegiatan manajerial klubnya itu. Hal lainnya adalah ―dirinya khawatir dengan Hiruma.

Ya, Mamori khawatir dengan Hiruma Youichi, sang kapten yang belum kembali sejak sore tadi. Hiruma pergi tanpa membawa barang-barangnya dengan kemarahan saat Mamori memberitahu mengenai ayahnya yang datang saat final Rice Bowl. Saat itu semua anggota klub yang berada di lapangan begitu kaget ketika Hiruma tiba-tiba saja meninggikan suaranya pada Mamori dan menodongkan senjatanya, Mamori pun sebenarnya kaget dan ketakutan ―saat Hiruma meninggalkan lapangan beberapa anggota bahkan menyampaikan rasa simpatinya. Tetapi mengenal sifat Hiruma, Mamori lah yang sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena kemarahan Hiruma sore tadi.

"Anezaki, cepat rapihkan barangmu. Ini sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu sampai stasiun." Suara pelatih Yamazaki menyadarkan Mamori dari lamunannya, dia lupa bahwa sang pelatih juga menemaninya untuk melakukan analisis pertandingan sejak tadi. "Terima kasih Yamazaki-san tapi aku akan menunggu Hiruma disini. Dia biasanya yang mengantarku ke stasiun saat kegiatan klub selesai," Mamori tahu bahwa dirinya terdengar bodoh. Sudah jelas Hiruma sedang marah padanya, tetapi dia masih saja berharap bahwa Hiruma akan mengantarnya seperti biasa mereka lakukan sejak lulus SMA.

"Kau yakin, Anezaki? Bukankah kalian sedang bertengkar tadi, sepertinya Hiruma pun tidak akan kembali." Sang pelatih telah bersiap dengan tas dan kunci mobilnya, dia berdiri di depan pintu menunggu Mamori yang masih diam ditempatnya. Sebagai jawaban dari pelatihnya, Mamori tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang duluan. Kalau Hiruma belum kembali sampai jam 9, pulanglah!" Ujar sang pelatih yang kemudian keluar dari ruang klub meninggalkan Mamori sendiri.

Tik tok! Jam 9, ruangan klub telah selesai dirapihkan, bola dan helm yang berantakan pun sudah tersusun rapih ditempatnya. Artinya, Mamori benar-benar tidak memiliki kegiatan lagi untuk mengisi waktunya. Dia memutuskan merebahkan dirinya sebentar di sofa dan mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Pesanku belum juga dibalas, telfon pun tidak diangkat. Apa Youichi benar-benar marah ya?" gumam Mamori.

Krieet, suara pintu ruang klub yang terbuka membuat Mamori dengan sigap berdiri. "Pintu ruang klub sialan ini benar-benar harus diganti, suaranya bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari si rambut merah sialan itu!" Suara sumpah serapah Hiruma terdengar, suara yang membuat Mamori akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas leganya yang tertahan sejak sore. Dengan cepat Mamori menghampiri Hiruma yang terus mengumpat tentang betapa jeleknya suara pintu tua rung klub mereka.

"Youichi, kau kembali!" seru Mamori. Sang manajer melihat raut keterkejutan sekilas dari wajah sang kapten sebelum terganti dengan ekspresi _poker face-_ nya.

"Heeh, apa yang kau lakukan semalam ini disini manajer sialan?"

"Tentu saja menunggumu mengantarku ke stasiun," cetus Mamori yang seketika ingin merutuki kebodohannya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu seperti biasa disaat mereka baru saja bertengkar beberapa jam lalu. Mamori tidak mengerti, kenapa sulit baginya berbicara seperti biasa dengan orang didepannya ini.

"Kau itu semakin bodoh saja manajer sialan, apa kue sus sialanmu itu benar-benar sudah merusak otakmu khekeke!" Tertawa, Hiruma tertawa seperti biasa dengannya. Ah, betapa sangat leganya setelah tahu dia tetap bisa berinteraksi dengan 'normal' setelah pertengkaran serius mereka. " _Mou,_ Youichi! Kue sus itu tidak mungkin membuat bodoh seseorang dan berhentilah berkata kasar. Aku lelah mendengarnya," keluh Mamori.

"Lagipula, kau telah berjanji untuk selalu mengantarku pulang setiap kegiatan klub kan?" lanjut Mamori.

Mamori tahu bahwa Hiruma sedang menatapnya aneh dan mungkin menganggapnya sungguh bodoh, bagaimana tidak menganggapnya bodoh. Dia bisa saja pulang dengan pelatih atau anggota klub yang lain, mereka pasti dengan senang hati mengantarnya. Tetapi jujur, Mamori tidak terbiasa diantar orang lain selain Hiruma dua tahun belakangan. Ditambah lagi, Mamori merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Hiruma.

"Hai _Nona Anezaki_ , apa kau sudah gila hah? Kau bisa meminta teri-teri sialan itu mengantarmu dan kau tidak perlu menungguku semalam ini." Mendengar Hiruma yang berbicara menggunakan namanya membuat Mamori semakin bersalah, karena sangat jelas makna tersirat dari perkataannya itu. Hiruma menghawatirkan dirinya.

Pluk! tepukan lembut dan singkat dikepalanya membuat jantung Mamori berdegup tak teratur. Mamori menatap Hiruma yang telah berjalan melewatinya, laki-laki yang telah membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan itu tengah membuka lokernya dan mengambil barangnya disana.

Hiruma melempar salah satu jaketnya yang tersimpan di loker pada Mamori, dengan cepat Mamori pun meraihnya dan menatap bingung padanya. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah, pakailah!" Ujar Hiruma.

Sekali lagi, Mamori sungguh dibuat lega dengan suara _husky_ sang kapten. Segera dipakainya jaket berwarna merah milik Hiruma itu. Aroma mint yang khas mengisi indra penciumannya, sangat menenangkan.

...

"Bawalah!"

Mamori menatap sekilas Hiruma dan kembali memakai jaketnya. Mereka baru saja sampai di depan rumah Mamori, "Mampirlah, ibuku pasti sangat senang kau disini. Lagipula jalan ke apartemenmu sangat jauh, kau pasti lelah."

"Hai manajer sialan, sepertinya kau sudah keracunan kue sus sialan itu. Tidak ada perempuan baik-baik yang mengundang laki-laki ke rumahnya di malam hari seperti ini," ejek Hiruma yang sudah kembali menaiki motor _sport_ miliknya itu. Mamori menghela nafas sejenak dan memegang lengan Hiruma yang sedang men- _starter_ motornya. "Aku tidak pernah jadi perempuan baik-baik sejak semua orang selalu melihatku bersamamu," kata Mamori mengoreksi perkataan Hiruma.

Melepaskan pegangan tangannya, Mamori tersenyum lembut pada Hiruma. Tetapi senyum itu seketika menghilang ketika Mamori mendengar perkataan Hiruma. "Kalau begitu buatlah dirimu menjauh dariku, agar setiap orang kembali menganggapmu perempuan baik-baik saat aku tidak disini lagi."

"You—."

"Selain itu, berhentilah menemui orangtua sialanku ataupun menghubunginya. Itu mungkin permintaanku yang terakhir di luar amefuto," Mamori tidak menemukan tatapan Hiruma yang seperti biasa saat Hiruma mengatakan hal itu. Mamori pun belum sempat membalas apapun karena Hiruma telah lebih dulu pergi melaju dengan motornya.

Hiruma meninggalkan Mamori dengan semakin banyak pertanyaan malam ini, membuat wanita itu hanya terdiam terpaku ditempatnya. Membuat seorang Mamori tiba-tiba saja ketakutan dengan hal yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya.

"Mamori-neesan, apa itu Hiruma-san?"

Suara yang terdengar dari belakang membuat Mamori tersentak dari keterpakuannya, yang entah sudah berapa kali dia disadarkan dari diamnya itu hari ini. Mamori pun berbalik dan melihat Sena yang menatapnya cemas, Mamori tidak yakin dengan ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan Sena padanya saat ini. "Aa, Sena-kun. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Mamori ramah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****End of Chapter 2****

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Terima kasih untuk sreader-san dan Guest yang sudah mau memberikan review untuk fanfic ini dan semua SR juga. Saya senang kalau kalian mau me-review atau sekedar membacanya. Sebenarnya ini hanya fanfic dengan plot sederhana dan semua akan mudah menebaknya. Tetapi yang saya ingin tekankan dicerita ini sudah tergambar jelas di summary hehe. Semoga untuk kedepannya kalian akan tetap menyukai cerita ini dan gaya menulis saya yang sangat biasa ini. Tetapi karena saya sedang ada** _ **part time**_ _ **job**_ **mungkin saya akan kembali mengupdate cerita ini seminggu sekali. Sekali lagi terima kasih.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We Have Faith on You**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~Eyeshield 21 is Not Mine~**

 **Summary:**

 **Youichi Hiruma melakukan kesalahan di final Rice Bowl, sebuah KESALAHAN. Titik awal yang baru dari kepercayaan, cinta dan persahabatan. Dapatkah mereka meyakinkan Hiruma bahwa dia tidak berjuang sendirian.**

" **Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anezaki, aku akan masuk ke lapangan lebih dulu. Pastikan semua pemain segera menyusul," ujar Pelatih Yamazaki pada Mamori yang sedang mengabsen para pemain di ruang ganti. Mamori mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia pun kembali melihat pada papan klip nya untuk memeriksa persiapan.

Hari ini adalah pertandingan persahabatan antara Saikyoudai Wizard dengan Takekura Ibabel, pertandingan kandang untuk tim Saikyoudai. "Kalian yang sudah siap segera ke lapangan ya!" seru Mamori mengingatkan pesan pelatih.

Yang terakhir berjalan keluar adalah Akaba Hayato, dia memegang helm di tangan kiri dan sebuah gitar kecil di tangan kanannya. "Ano, Akaba-san. Sebaiknya kau menaruh gitarmu kalau tak ingin pelatih marah," ujar Mamori mengingatkan. Bukan maksudnya melarang Akaba untuk membawa gitar, tetapi dia tidak ingin mendengar amarahnya sang pelatih. Pasalnya, ketika mereka pertama kali merumput dengan Saikyoudai, sang pelatih langsung memarahi dan memaki Akaba dan Hiruma karena melanggar peraturannya. Yaitu, tidak membawa perlengkapan selain perlengkapan amefuto saat bertanding.

"Ah, kau benar Mamori-san. Bisa tolong taruh ini di depan lokerku, aku harus memulai pemanasan di lapangan." Akaba menyerahkan gitarnya dan berlari menuju lorong ke arah lapangan. Mamori dengan senang membantunya.

Memasuki ruang ganti, Mamaori begitu terkejut ketika melihat seorang pemain yang duduk memunggunginya di sudut ruangan. Seragam bernomor punggung satu dan rambut pirang, sudah jelas bagi Mamori siapa pemain yang belum menuju lapangan itu— Youichi Hiruma. Berjalan perlahan dan menaruh gitar Akaba di depan lokernya, Mamori berniat menghampiri Hiruma.

"Tetap ditempatmu, manajer sialan!" Suara husky Hiruma yang terdengar serak membuat Mamori keheranan. Dia menuruti begitu saja permintaan Hiruma, tidak membantah. "Yang lain menunggumu, cepatlah bersiap!" pinta Mamori, membiarkan Hiruma dan berbalik ke pintu keluar.

"Aku tidak akan turun, katakan itu pada Pelatih. Gunakan saja si tingkat dua sialan itu sebagai gantinya, kemampuannya akan usang jika tidak dipakai dipertandingan dengan lawan yang kuat seperti Takekura Ibabel."

Mamori berbalik, matanya membulat kaget mendengar perkataan Hiruma. "Ini Musashi-kun yang akan kita lawan Youichi, apa kau lupa? Kau sendiri mengatakan bahwa melawannya walau hanya di uji coba sekali pun adalah pertandingan final bagimu."

"Pastikan kau menggunakan kartu strategi sesuai dengan rencana kita kemarin, jika ada yang melenceng— gunakan _no huddle_. Itu akan bagus untuk melatih kemampuan si tingkat dua sialan itu juga," Hiruma mengabaikan perkataan Mamori.

Mamori sedikit naik pitam mendengar Hiruma yang berbicara seenaknya, dua minggu lamanya mereka menyusun strategi tapi Hiruma melimpahkan begitu saja eksekusi akhir pada orang lain. Bukan Mamori meremehkan kemampuan quarterback junior mereka, Kenta Azushi, tetapi tetap saja Mamori begitu kesal mendengar Hiruma berbicara seperti itu.

Baru saja Mamori ingin melayangkan protes pada Hiruma, tetapi seolah mengetahuinya, Mamori melihat Hiruma berdiri dari tempat duduknya— dengan tetap memunggungi Mamori. "Kali ini, berbeda dengan melawan Hakushu Dinosaur. Tidak akan ada yang perlu kau lindungi, karena tidak akan ada yang terluka. Jadi, jangan melanggar perintah kaptenmu."

Hiruma benar, Mamori tidak punya alasan untuk menolak 'permintaannya'. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya juga untuk Kenta menunjukkan kemampuannya sebelum para tingkat tiga seperti mereka meninggalkan tim. "Baiklah, tapi tetaplah menyusul ke lapangan."

 **...**

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan tubuh tinggi semampai turun dari kursi penumpang sebuah mobil mercedes hitam yang parkir di pintu belakang stadion amefuto Universitas Saikyoudai. Replika Youichi Hiruma, ah tidak, Youichi Hiruma lah yang merupakan replika dirinya — sedang menatap sekeliling dengan mata obsidiannya yang terlihat tegas. Dia adalah Yuuya Hiruma— pemegang saham terbesar sekaligus pemilik Hiruma Coorporation dan ayah dari seorang atlet semi pro amefuto, Youichi Hiruma.

Yuuya Hiruma boleh saja berbangga dengan pencapaiannya dalam tiga tahun terakhir yang sudah berhasil membuat perusahaan manufactur rintisannya menjadi yang terbesar di Jepang. Tetapi dia tidak bisa membanggakan hal itu kepada putra satu-satunya. Putra yang begitu disayanginya, Youichi Hiruma.

Seolah para pujangga sedang mengejeknya, Yuuya Hiruma yang tidak percaya akan perkataan 'jangan terlalu mencintai atau kau harus meninggalkannya' seolah terjadi padanya. Saat berumur 12 tahun putranya itu pergi meninggalkan rumah dan memilih hidup sendiri dengan mengambil alih aset peninggalan mendiang istrinya.

Laki-laki 52 tahun yang terlihat 10 tahun lebih muda dari umurnya itu benar-benar ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Si jenius dalam permainan catur amatir 15 tahun lalu itu merasa bodoh seketika jika menghadapi sang putra.

"Tuan, apa saya harus menunggu di mobil atau ikut anda ke dalam?" tanya sang asisten yang telah setia mengabdi dengannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir itu. Jiro Ishiya, seorang pemuda 27 tahun asal Kanto.

"Tunggulah di mobil, aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan putraku." Jawab Yuuya pada Jiro yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ah, Tuan, lihat!" Yuuya melihat Jiro yang menatap terkejut pada pintu masuk stadion.

Tidak kalah terkejut dengan sang asisten, Yuuya Hiruma langsung berlari menuju seseorang yanng berhasil membuat jantungnya bergemuruh dengan cepat. Seseorang yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan berpegangan pada dinding lorong pintu masuk. Seseorang yang tidak lain adalah putranya, Youichi Hiruma.

Belum sempat tangannya meraih putranya, Yuuya kembali dikejutkan dengan tatapan nyalang sang putra padanya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, orang tua sialan!" Yuuya mendengar suara parau sang putra, ditambah batuk darah yang langsung keluar dari mulut putranya setelah membentak dirinya.

Yuuya tahu, keadaan putranya semakin memburuk. "Youichi, sebaiknya Tou-san membawamu segera ke rumah sakit." Youichi mengabaikan perkataannya, sang putra terus berjalan tertatih melewatinya, membuat Yuuya semakin tidak tega dengan kondisi sang putra.

Berbalik dengan cepat, Yuuya meraih tangan putranya dan memegangnya erat. Dia kembali memaksa sang putra untuk ikut dengannya, "Tou-san akan tetap mengantarmu." Dia merasakan bahwa putranya mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan genggamannya, membuat Yuuya terpaksa melepaskannya karena tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Nafas terengah, darah yang masih segar disekitar mulut dan wajah yang pucat, kondisi sang putra kembali mengingatkannya akan kejadian 15 tahun lalu. "Berhenti menyebut dirimu itu 'tou-san', orang tua sialan! Aku tidak akan pernah rela memanggilmu dengan se—,"

Brugh!

Yuuya begitu kaget ketika melihat putranya terjatuh begitu saja, dia mengabaikan setiap kata menyakitkan yang terlontar dari mulut putranya. Nalurinya sebagi seorang ayah lebih besar dari sakit hatinya, dia pun dengan sigap meraih tubuh putranya sebelum jatuh ke aspal yang keras.

Menepuk-nepuk wajah putranya pelan, Yuuya mencoba menyadarkan sang putra. "Youichi, sadarlah!" lirih Yuuya. Wajah putranya semakin pucat dan tubuhnya dingin, "Jiro, cepat kita bawa Youichi ke rumah sakit!" perintah Yuuya yang dengan sekuat tenaga membopong putranya ke mobil.

 ***** End of Chapter 3 *****


	5. Chapter 5

**We Have Faith on You**

 **Chapter 4**

 **~Eyeshield 21 is Not Mine~**

 **Summary:**

 **Youichi Hiruma melakukan kesalahan di final Rice Bowl, sebuah KESALAHAN. Titik awal yang baru dari kepercayaan, cinta dan persahabatan. Dapatkah mereka meyakinkan Hiruma bahwa dia tidak berjuang sendirian.**

" **Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SET HUT HUT!"

Aba-aba di mulai oleh sang _quarterback_ junior, Kenta Azushi. Bola amefuto melambung tinggi melewati beberapa pemain di lapangan, tetapi satu tangan yang panjang dan lompatan indah yang dilakukan Taka Honjou berhasil menangkap lemparan tersebut. "Hei, Kenta! Lemparanmu masih terlalu pelan, tambah lagi kekuatannya!" perintah Taka yang sudah kembali berdiri di lapangan. Mereka saat ini sedang melakukan latihan rutin sore hari.

" _Gomen,_ Taka senpai! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga," sesal Kenta yang membungkuk dalam. Yamato Takeru yang berdiri di samping Kenta, menepuk punggung juniornya itu. "Pastikan kau harus bisa menguasai komunikasi di lapangan, agar lemparanmu lebih fokus dan semakin kuat. Tentukan _receiver-_ mu tanpa ragu-ragu," saran Yamato.

"Baik, senpai! Sebenarnya, Hiruma senpai juga mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tetapi aku belum memahaminya hehe," junior bersurai hitam pendek itu tertawa pelan menertawai kepayahannya sendiri.

"Hei, Yamato! Kau meninggalkan posmu," seruan Banba sang _line man_ andalan Saikyoudai membuat Yamato beranjak kembali ke tengah lapangan.

Interaksi sederhana yang terjadi di tengah latihan adalah hal tabu bagi Hiruma, tetapi hal itu menjadi lumrah dalam satu minggu terakhir sejak pertandingan melawan Takekura Ibabel. Hal itu dikarenakan sang komandan dari neraka, Youichi Hiruma, yang menghilang tanpa kabar. Desas-desus tentang Hiruma yang sedang menjalani latihan bersama tim liga pro amefuto asal Amerika, San Antonio Armadilo pun menjadi santer terdengar.

Karena desas-desus itu pula, rasa penasaran mereka seolah terjawab dan memaklumi sikap Hiruma yang mengundurkan diri dipertandingan terakhir tim saikyoudai itu. Tetapi hal itu tentu saja tidak menjawab perasaan Mamori yang sedang menyiapkan minuman dingin di sisi lapangan.

"Anezaki-san, apa minuman ini harus kubagikan sekarang?"

Suara lembut seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi semampai di samping Mamori sedikit menarik perhatian beberapa pemain di lapangan. Wanita itu adalah mahasiswi baru satu-satunya yang mendaftar sebagai manajer tim tahun ini, yang tentunya berhasil lolos seleksi khusus yang dibuat Mamori. Namanya, Saori Misora, bertubuh atletis dengan rambut ikal pendek berwarna coklat yang membentuk frame manis diwajahnya, dihias iris kecoklatan yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Berikan lebih dulu pada mereka yang sedang istirahat, Saori-chan." Jawab Mamori ramah. Saori mengangguk dan mengambil beberapa botol minuman, untuk kemudian diberikan pada para pemain yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Sedangkan Mamori, dia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan data statistik perkembangan pemain di lapangan yang sudah kembali dipegangnya. Sesekali Mamori meneriakkan intruksi pada pemain yang mengalami penurunan performa, "Yamato, kecepatanmu menurun 0,1 detik!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, latihan sore itu berakhir dengan para pemain yang tampak kelelahan— walaupun tidak selelah saat Hiruma menerapkan latihan nerakanya. Mamori pun membantu Saori membagikan minuman dan handuk kepada mereka. "Apa benar menurun, Manajer?" tanya Yamato yang baru saja menerima handuk dari Mamori.

"Ya, ada penurunan tetapi kau membayarnya diputaran terakhir. Sebenarnya kau juga sedikit tidak konsisten di pertandingan terakhir, Yamato-kun. Ada apa?" tanya Mamori. Yamato diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mamori, "Sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan latihan yang diberikan Hiruma, mungkin saat dia kembali aku harus meminta jadwal latihan khusus untukku darinya."

Beberapa pemain yang mendengar penuturan Yamato begidik ngeri membayangkan dia sangat menyukai metode sang kapten, metode latihan dari sang komadan Mamori merespon lain, dia tertunduk lesu mengingat tentang Hiruma yang sejak saat ini belum ada kabar sama sekali. Mamori dengan refleks duduk untuk menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Yamato yang tengah duduk di tanah. "Yamatso, apa kau tahu dimana Hiruma sekarang?" bisik Mamori.

Mamori dapat melihat wajah kebingungan dari sang _runing back_ , "Aku tahu dari Sena bahwa Hiruma menolak tawaran latihan bersama itu dan memberikannya padamu. Lagipula undangan itu untuk liburan musim lalu dan kau yang menghadirinya bukan Hiruma," jelas Mamori.

"Ah ternyata kau sudah tahu ya, manajer. Tetapi sayangnya, aku tidak tahu dimana kekasihmu sekarang."

Wajah Mamori memerah mendengar perkataan Yamato,"Uh, kami tidak berpacaran Yamato-kun." Mamori bangkit dari duduknya dengan terus menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, dia pun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yamato yang tertawa karena berhasil menggodanya.

"Aku bertanya serius dengannya, tapi dia malah mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu." Gerutu Mamori sepanjang perjalanannya kembali ke ruang klub. Drrtt! Drrt! Ponsel yang disimpin di saku celananya berdering, menunjukkan nama Musashi pada layar ponselnya. "Moshi-moshi, Musashi! Ada apa menghubungiku?" tanya Mamori langsung pada intinya, _mood-_ nya sedang tidak bagus sore ini.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk, Kurita memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke apartemen Hiruma." Jawab Musashi dari ujung sambungan telfon.

"Aku tidak sibuk, memangnya untuk apa ke apartemen Hiruma. Apa sudah ada kabar darinya?" tanya Mamori antusias kala mendengar nama Hiruma dari Musashi.

"Belum, tetapi Kurita mengatakan sesuatu tentang dia harus melakukan ritual di dalam apartemennya. Dan yang tahu _password_ apartemennya hanya kau, Mamori."

 **...**

Kurita tertunduk lesu dan berjalan keluar apartemen Hiruma, di depan pintu Mamori dan Musashi hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. Sahabat bertubuh besar mereka itu memang sangat sensitif akan hal seperti ini. Seminggu yang lalu, hampir semua mantan tim demon menghadiri pertandingan Saikyoudai dengan Takekura. Sehingga mereka semua mengetahui perihal hilangnya Hiruma.

Kurita menjadi orang yang paling pertama menangis mendengar Hiruma tidak ada, sama dengan Mamori, dia juga tahu bahwa Hiruma tidak akan meninggalkan pertandingan penting itu dan tahu bahwa Hiruma tidak mungkin pergi ke Amerika. Mamori pun tahu dari Sena bahwa setelah pertandingan selesai, Kurita langsung pergi ke kuil dan berdoa untuk keanehan Hiruma beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

"Dia baru saja selesai melakukan ritual di salah satu kuil daerah Kanto," bisik Musashi yang berdiri di samping Mamori. Mamori menatap heran pada Musashi sebelum akhirnya Musashi kembali menjelaskan pada Mamori tentang kedatangan Kurita hari ini. "Kurita khawatir karena Hiruma belum kembali juga, dia akhirnya pergi kesana dan meminta jimat agar Hiruma cepat kembali."

Mamori tersenyum tipis mendengarya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kurita pun tidak kalah khawatir dengannya. Pasti Musashi dan yang lainnya pun sama, mereka semua khawatir dengan kondisi sang komandan neraka tersebut. Karena pada dasarnya, Hiruma adalah orang yang sangat baik walaupun penampilan dan perkataannya tidak menunjukkan begitu.

"Aku sudah menaruh jimat itu di depan pintu. Terima kasih ya Mamori! Ayo kita pulang, siapa tahu Hiruma sedang melihat kita lewat cctv-nya dan merasa terganggu. Jadi dia tidak akan muncul sekarang, tetapi dia akan datang setelah kita pergi." Ujar Kurita dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sang _lineman_ Enma tersebut terlihat berusaha keras menahan tangisnya.

Musashi pun menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya, berusaha untuk menenangkan. Dia memberi isyarat pada Mamori untuk ikut pulang dengannya dan Kurita. Tetapi Mamori menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban, "Jika yang dikatakan Kurita benar, maka harus ada yang memarahi Hiruma saat dia pulang. Anak itu telah membuat kita semua khawatir. Jadi kalian pulanglah lebih dulu."

"Eeh, Mamori! Apa tidak masalah kau pulang sendiri? Ini sudah malam," tanya Musashi yang diikuti anggukan setuju oleh Kurita. "Jika Hiruma pulang, dia tidak akan membiarkanku pulang sendiri. Kalau pun dia tidak pulang malam ini, aku akan menginap disini."

"Musashi, tidak apa-apa jika Mamori disini. Hiruma pasti tidak akan masalah, tapi Mamori, bisakah kau jangan terlalu memarahinya jika dia pulang?" pinta Kurita. Mamori tersenyum kembali sebagai jawaban, teman mereka yang bertubuh besar ini sungguh orang yang sangat baik dan pengertian.

 **...**

"Belum, kaa-san. Hiruma belum kembali, tapi aku akan menginap di apartemennya malam ini... Baik, kaa-san... Ya, nanti akan kusampaikan jika dia kembali."

Mamori menutup ponsel berwarna merahnya itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke tas. Dia baru saja mengabari ibunya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menginap di apartemen Hiruma. Ini bukan kali pertama Mamori menginap disini, sejak kuliah dan kembali masuk klub yang sama dengan Hiruma, Mamori sudah beberapa kali menginap. Tentu saja untuk membahas strategi pertandingan, tidak lebih. Ibunya pun sudah biasa dengan hal itu dan tidak khawatir karena —jika boleh jujur — keluarganya sudah mengenal baik Hiruma.

Mamori menggantung jaket dan tas nya di dekat pintu masuk, dia melihat sebuah kantung kecil berwarna emas juga menggantung di tempat gantungan jaket— pasti itu jimat yang Kurita taruh sebelumnya. Matanya melihat menelusuri setiap sudut apartemen Hiruma, tidak ada posisi yang berubah sejak Mamori membersihkannya tiga hari yang lalu. Menandakan bahwa Hiruma belum kembali sekali pun sejak hari pertandingan.

" _Youichi, ini apartemen siapa?" tanya Mamori yang melihat Hiruma sedang memasukkan kode apartemennya. Dua minggu sejak kegiatan klub aktif, Hiruma mengatakan padanya bahwa dia akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Mamori sebenarnya agak takut, ketika dia dibawa masuk ke salah satu komplek apartemen mewah di Kanto. Bukan takut Hiruma berbuat macam-macam padanya, tetapi dia takut bahwa Hiruma akan membuat onar di tempat orang-orang elit tinggal — dia sungguh malu membayangkan dirinya jadi pusat perhatian._

" _Ingat baik-baik kodenya, Kuso-mane. Kita akan sering membahas strategi pertandingan ditempat ini." Hiruma membuka pintunya dan menahannya agar Mamori masuk lebih dulu. Tetapi Mamori menolak, dia masih menunggu jawaban dari Hiruma. "Aku tidak akan masuk sampai kau mengatakan ini apartemen siapa!"_

" _Ibuku, ah bukan, ini sudah jadi milikku. Sekarang apa kau masih belum mau masuk heh?"_

 _Mamori sedikit terkejut ketika Hiruma mengatakan bahwa ini adalah apartemen ibunya, di tambah lagi Hiruma tidak menambahkan kata-kata 'sialan', tidak seperti dia menyebut kata untuk ayahnya._

Ibu ya, Hiruma pernah mengatakan bahwa apartemen ini milik ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Jadi, tidak mungkin Hiruma pergi ke tempat ibunya. Kecuali Hiruma ... ah, makam! Apa Hiruma pergi kesana.

"Tapi Youichi tidak pernah memberi tahu tempatnya, apa aku harus menghubungi ayahnya ya?" pikir Mamori.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan pernah menghubungi orang tua sialan itu!"

 ***** End of Chapter 4 *****


	6. Chapter 6

**We Have Faith on You**

 **Chapter 5**

 **~Eyeshield 21 is Not Mine~**

 **Summary:**

 **Youichi Hiruma melakukan kesalahan di final Rice Bowl, sebuah KESALAHAN. Titik awal yang baru dari kepercayaan, cinta dan persahabatan. Dapatkah mereka meyakinkan Hiruma bahwa dia tidak berjuang sendirian.**

" **Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan pernah menghubungi orang tua sialan itu!"

Mamori tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang dirindukannya itu, manajer Saikyodai itu langsung berbalik ke asal suara. Di lorong pintu masuk, dilihatnya Hiruma bersandar pada dinding apartemen. Mamori melihat Hiruma tampak lesu dengan pakaian khas seorang pasien rumah sakit, membuat Mamori khawatir melihat keadaan kaptennya itu.

"Oh yaampun, Youichi! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Mamori seraya berjalan menghampiri Hiruma yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Mamori sadar, bahkan sepertinya Hiruma sudah tidak sanggup berjalan lagi tanpa berpegangan dengan dinding yang jadi penopang tubuhnya itu.

"Aku tidak ap― ugh!"

"Youichi!" Mamori terkesiap dan dengan cepat menghampiri Hiruma yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Tangannya meraih kepala Hiruma dan Mamori memangku kepala pirang sang kapten. Berkali-kali Mamori menepuk wajah Hiruma, tetapi tidak ada respon apapun, membuat Mamori tidak bisa menahan rasa takutnya dan mulai menangis.

"You, sadarlah! Jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu sama sekali... Youichi kumohon!" Pinta Mamori yang semakin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Seketika Mamori tersadar akan sesuatu, dia menaruh kepala Hiruma dengan hati-hati ke lantai dan meraih tasnya yang digantung. Menggulir beberapa kontak di ponsel, Mamori mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"Musashi, cepat kesini kumohon! Ti-tidak, jangan ajak Kurita dulu..."

...

Musashi melihat mantan manajer klub amefutonya dengan pandangan sendu, hampir satu jam sejak dirinya diminta untuk membawa Hiruma yang pingsan dilantai apartemennya ke kasur kamarnya― walaupun sebenarnya mamori memintanya untuk mengantar Hiruma ke rumah sakit. Tetapi mamori masih enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya di samping Hiruma. "Tenanglah Mamori-san, Hiruma pasti akan sadar. Kau istirahat saja dulu," ujar Musashi.

"Ini sudah sejam, tapi Hiruma belum juga membuka matanya. Apa benar tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit?" suara Mamori pun terdengar parau dan kelelehan bagi Musashi.

"Dari pakaian Hiruma, sepertinya dia baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak yakin dia akan senang jika kita malah mengembalikannya kesana setelah dia susah payah kabur dengan kondisi seperti itu," jelas Musashi meyakinkan Mamori.

"Musashi, apa kau tahu? Malam setelah final Rice Bowl, ayah Hiruma datang dan memintaku untuk membuat Hiruma berhenti bermain."

Musashi menatap heran pada Mamori, gadis itu telah menceritakan hal itu berkali-kali padanya. Entah mengapa Mamori tiba-tiba saja mengungkit masalah itu lagi disaat kondisi Hiruma seperti ini. Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan sahabatnya itu? Musashi yakin, ada yang belum diceritakan Mamori tentang kedatangan ayah Hiruma malam itu. Musashi tidak berhenti memandang Mamori sedangkan Mamori sendiri tidak sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya dari Hiruma.

"Saat penerimaan manajer baru... Saori Misora, gadis itu mengatakan hal yang membuatku sedikit takut. Dia bilang, dia mengenal Hiruma di rumah sakit tempat yang sama kakaknya pernah dirawat karena penyakit parah sewaktu kecil. Sewaktu Hiruma menghilang saat pertandingan kalian juga, aku melihat, di baju Hiruma..."

Musashi mendengar suara tangis Mamori.

"Aku melihat ada darah dibajunya, hiks! Hiruma, dia saat itu, apa dia mencoba menghindariku. Hiruma..."

Musashi melihat badan Mamori bergetar dan suara tangisnya semakin besar. Mamori pun terlihat menundukkan kepala dan menyandarkannya pada bahu Hiruma yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Bukan Musashi tidak ingin menenangkannya, tetapi Musashi tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya. Dia pun masih terkejut dengan info yang diberitahu Mamori tentang Hiruma tersebut.

Mencoba memberanikan diri, Musashi pun mulai menghampiri Mamori untuk menenangkannya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat tangan Hiruma yang bergerak perlahan dan matanya yang mulai terbuka. Wajah Hiruma terlihat risih, mungkin karena Mamori yang masih menangis dibahunya dan membuat tangan kirinya sedikit keram karena sulit digerakkan. Dan Mamori sendiri, sepertinya gadis itu belum sadar jika Hiruma telah sadar.

Musashi melihat tatapan tajam dari Hiruma yang mencoba meminta penjelasan mengenai sikap aneh Mamori. Tetapi Musashi hanya mengedikkan bahu seolah tidak tahu. Dia membiarkan sahabatnya itu menenangkan Mamori sendiri.

"Hei manajer sialan, menyingkirlah! Kau itu berat," ujar Hiruma dengan suranya yang terdengar parau. Mungkin Hiruma bermaksud mengeluarkan suaranya dengan keras, tetapi dia malah berakhir dengan terbatuk. Membuat Mamori terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya melihat Hiruma yang masih terbatuk. " _Baka!"_ Mamori kembali memeluk Hiruma dan menangis setelah mengeluhkan sikap Hiruma.

Musashi menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah keduanya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku akan menunggu diluar, Mamori-san, panggil saja jika Kau butuh aku untuk menangani bocah sialan ini."

...

Hiruma melihat Musashi berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang baru saja sadarkan diri bersama dengan seorang gadis yang masih menagis di pelukannya. Ah tidak dipelukannya juga, karena hanya gadis itu yang memeluknya, sementara Hiruma― entahlah, dia masih bingung dan kepalanya masih sakit.

Gadis itu adalah Mamori Anezaki, manajer sialannya sekaligus si monster sus yang bawel.

5 menit, okay bahunya mulai keram. 10 menit, sungguh, Hiruma ingin menjerit sekarang juga. Sudah cukup lama Mamori menangis dan memeluknya tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu akan berhenti menangis atau pun melepas pelukannya.

"Manajer sialan, apa kau tidak lelah menangis dan berada di posisi ini terus." Ujar Hiruma dengan suara yang lebih tenang, dia tidak ingin terbatuk lagi― karena jujur, dadanya sesak bukan hanya karena sakitnya tetapi juga karena Mamori yang belum berhenti memeluknya.

Hiks!

Baiklah, suara tangis adalah jawabannya, artinya Mamori tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Mamori, sampai-sampai gadis itu tidak menyahuti dirinya.

Memberanikan diri, Hiruma mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dari pelukan Mamori dan menaruhnya di punggung Mamori. Dia menepuk pelan Mamori, seperti isyarat seseorang yang sedang menenangkan orang mengangis. Hiruma menarik nafas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan, berharap kali ini Mamori akan mendengarnya.

"Manaj―, Anezaki ah tidak, Mamori, tenanglah! Bukankah aku sudah kembali, berhentilah menangis."

Kali ini sukses, Mamori terdiam dan melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi Hiruma tetap merasa risih, karena Mamori kini memandangnya intens dengan matanya yang masih sembab akibat menangis. Hiruma mencoba memulai membuka kembali percakapan diantara mereka tetapi Mamori lebih dulu membuka suara.

"Kau memanggil namaku."

"Bukankah aku memang sering memanggil namamu, heh."

"Bukan, Youichi. Maksudku, kau baru saja memanggil 'namaku' bukan sarkasme seperti biasa ataupun nama keluargaku."

Hiruma terdiam, apa ada yang aneh jika dia memanggil Mamori dengan namanya. Memang, selama ini Hiruma jarang memanggil nama orang lain selain dari julukannya terhadap orang itu atau nama keluarganya. Tetapi apa itu terdengar aneh?

Seperti mengetahui arti diamnya Hiruma, Mamori menjawab dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajahnya yang masih merah. "Itu tidak terdengar aneh dan... Aku, menyukainya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiruma yang masih belum mengerti maksud dari perkataan Mamori.

"Aku menyukainya karena kau akhirnya memanggil namaku, Youichi."

Degh!

Hiruma tersenyum tipis, kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya dengan cepat. Tangan Hiruma terangkat dan mengacak pelan rambut _auburn_ Mamori. Dia dapat melihat senyum Mamori yang terlihat lebih lepas saat dirinya melakukan gestur kecil itu. " _Mamori baka!"_ ujar Hiruma pelan.

"Aku tidak akan marah kau mengataiku bodoh kali ini, karena sekarang kau memanggil 'namaku'." Balas Mamori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *****End of Chapter 5*****

 **(^_^)**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Halo Minna-san, terima kasih untuk yang telah follow, favorite dan review fanfic ini ;) Ini chapter yang pendek tetapi saya harap kalian tetap menyukainya. Padahal janji dengan diri sendiri untuk update cepat, tetapi maaf karena saya diberi kesempatan untuk mengambil skripsi tahun ini dan sedang berjuang untuk tugas akhir saya itu jadinya telat terus deh. Mohon doa agar diberi kelancaran ya dan semoga bisa update terus fanfic ini.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We Have Faith on You**

 **Chapter 6**

 **~Eyeshield 21 is Not Mine~**

 **Summary:**

 **Youichi Hiruma melakukan kesalahan di final Rice Bowl, sebuah KESALAHAN. Titik awal yang baru dari kepercayaan, cinta dan persahabatan. Dapatkah mereka meyakinkan Hiruma bahwa dia tidak berjuang sendirian.**

" **Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Cklek!'

Musashi yang duduk di meja makan kecil di dapur apartemen mengalihkan perhatiannya dari secangkir kopi yang dipegangnya ke arah Mamori yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Hiruma. "Bagaimana keadaan bocah sialan itu?" tanya Musashi.

"Dia tertidur lagi, sepertinya kelelahan."

Musashi kembali menyesap kopinya sambil menatap Mamori dari sudut matanya, mantan manajer klubnya itu terlihat bahagia dibandingkan beberapa saat lalu. "Aku telah membuat secangkir teh, minumlah!" Dia menyodorkan secangkir gelas yang berisi teh, Mamori pun berterima kasih dan duduk disebrangnya. "Beberapa saat lalu kau terlihat sedih dan sekarang bahagia, apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam selama aku menunggu disini?" tanya Musashi penasaran.

Matanya sempat melihat wajah Mamori memerah mendengar pertanyaannya, tetapi Musashi hanya terdiam dan tak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan gadis didepannya dengan ledekan. Musashi tahu, Mamori menyukai Hiruma sejak lama walaupun gadis itu tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Dia masih ingat ketika upacara kelulusan, Mamori bahkan mengatakan alasannya masuk universitas Saikyodai adalah karena adanya Hiruma disana.

 _Para siswa kelas 3 SMA Deimon sedang berbaris dan mendengarkan pesan singkat dari siswa berprestasi di angkatan mereka, Yukimitsu Manabu. Walaupun dalam ujian akhir Hiruma lah yang mendapat nilai tertinggi, tetapi sepertinya para guru tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika Hiruma lah yang harus maju di acara sakral seperti ini. Lagipula, seperti biasa, Hiruma tidak menghadiri upacara perpisahan itu._

 _Diantara barisan siswa, Musashi berdiri tepat dibelakang Mamori, dia memerhatikan gadis didepannya yang tampak sedang mencari seseorang. "Mamori-san, jika kau mencari Hiruma, dia sedang tidur di ruang kelas."_

 _Walaupun berdiri di belakang Mamori, Musashi tetap dapat melihat tarikan nafas lega dari gadis itu. Bingung akan sikap mantan manajer klubnya, Musashi pun bertanya padanya."Apa kau senang karena tahu Hiruma tidak sedang merencanakan hal buruk di upacara ini atau senang karena tahu dimana Hiruma, Mamori-san?"_

" _Aku senang karena tahu dimana Hiruma, kami berencana untuk menyiapkan persiapan masuk Saikyodai setelah upacara selesai." bisik Mamori._

 _Musashi mengangguk paham, "Aku masih tidak mengerti, walaupun kau sudah bilang tidak ingin masuk universitas yang sama dengan Sena suatu hari nanti. Tetapi, kenapa kau memilih Saikyodai? Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa Hiruma akan memilih universitas itu."_

" _Aku bahkan menanyakan hal yang sama. Tapi seperti yang kau katakan, mungkin saja, karena Hiruma pasti akan ada disana."_

 _Jawaban Mamori yang menyiratkan sesuatu membuat Musashi semakin penasaran, tetapi dia menahan dirinya untuk kembali bertanya. Karena seorang guru yang berjaga di upacara sudah memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tajam._

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu senang, Musashi. Apa karena dia sudah kembali dan sadar, atau karena dia akhirnya memanggil namaku."

Musashi menatap intens Mamori yang menundukkan wajahnya, gadis blasteran itu terlihat memainkan cangkir tehnya. Dia tahu, sepertinya Mamori bahkan tidak sadar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Karena seketika, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut lalu menutup mulutnya.

"Aku mengerti, Mamori-san. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Musashi.

...

Mamori merasa sangat bodoh ketika tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan hal yang mungkin dapat membawa kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan Hiruma pada Musashi. Entah berapa kali Mamori selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya ketika bahagia seperti ini. Ya bahagia, Mamori tidak akan menyangkal hal itu.

"Tetap saja, Musashi, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal yang membuatmu salah paham." Jelas Mamori.

"Ya, terserah saja. Mamori-san, aku baru saja menghubungi Kurita dan memberitahunya bahwa Hiruma telah kembali. Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan tentang kondisinya, itu akan membuat Kurita sedih. Besok kalau Hiruma tidak ada kuliah, dia berencana untuk datang kesini bersama teman-teman dari Enma."

"Uhm, setahuku Hiruma tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah ataupun latihan besok. Aku rasa tidak masalah jika mereka berkunjung, tapi mengingat kondisinya sekarang, aku harap mereka tidak terlalu—."

"Aku tidak menjanjikan itu."

Mamori mengangguk lemah, dia tahu pasti besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Oh, andai saja Hiruma tahu bahwa teman-temannya merindukannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Rasa canggung ditambah risih pada Mamori membuat Mamori angkat bicara, ketika menyadari bahwa Musashi nampaknya enggan untuk berhenti menatapnya penasaran. "Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, Musashi? Jika tidak, aku akan tidur lebih dulu."

Dari sudut mata aquamarine-nya, Mamori menatap Musashi yang meneguk kopinya sampai habis. Bukankah kopi itu masih agak panas untuk dihabiskan sekaligus?

"Aaah~ sedikit panas tapi nikmat. Aku sedang menunggumu Mamori-san, tentang ayah Hiruma yang datang saat malam kemenangan Saikyodai."

Mamori terdiam. Tangan yang sebelumnya ingin meraih cangkir teh itu tertahan dan ditarik lagi ke depan dadanya. Kemudian sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah cantinya. Mamori tahu, seharusnya dia menceritakan keseluruhannya pada Musashi. Bagaimana pun, Musashi lah orang yang lebih lama lama mengenal Hiruma daripada dirinya. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan menceritakan hal itu. Hal yang sampai saat ini Mamori yakini adalah hal palsu.

"Ini bagiku tidak terlalu penting, selama Hiruma belum mengatakan apapun. Aku yakin ini hanya kebehongan." Mamori menarik nafasnya sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Mungkin ayahnya mengatakan ini hanya untuk membuatku percaya padanya, lalu meminta Hiruma berhenti bermain. Tetapi Hiruma pernah bilang, jangan percaya pada orang lain tentang dirinya, dia berjanji akan mengatakannya padaku dan tidak akan berbohong."

...

Entah prolog apa yang coba disampaikan Mamori pada Musashi. Dirinya masih belum mendapat apa yang ditanyakannya sejauh ini, selain hanya rasa percaya Mamori pada Hiruma. Musahi tidak mengerti, hubungan seperti apa yang mengikat dua temannya itu. Rasa percaya yang tinggi Mamori pada Hiruma seakan menyiratkan bahwa ini bukan lagi sekedar pertemanan biasa. Ditambah lagi, pernyataan Mamori bahwa Hiruma tidak akan berbohong padanya. Seorang Hiruma tidak berbohong, rasanya Musashi ingin menertawakan hal itu tetapi mengurungkannya.

"Apa yang coba kau sampaikan, Mamori?" tanya Musashi semakin tidak sabar.

Musashi tercekat, lidahnya kelu ketika melihat tiba-tiba Mamori menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh arti. Dia coba mendeskripsikannya, tetapi kebingungan lah yang menjadi jawabannya. Bagaimana bisa, seseorang yang sejak tadi mengatkan bahwa dia percaya ini adalah kebohongan tiba-tiba menatapnya seolah mengatakan, 'yakinkan aku lagi bahwa ini memang kebohongan.'

Musashi bertanya-tanya, dimana keyakinan Mamori di awal bahwa wanita itu percaya pada Hiruma. Musashi tidak melihatnya lagi, sepersekian detik, tatapan mata itu meruntuhkan ucapan Mamori sebelumnya. Membuat Musashi bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan yang coba kembali disampaikan wanita itu.

"Malam itu, seharusnya aku mendengar Hiruma untuk tidak menemuinya. Tapi aku tidak percaya, sungguh ini mungkin hanya kebohongan. Dia mengatakan bahwa Hiruma telah lama..."

Musashi menunggu, terlalu bingung untuk merespon perkataan yang terus terpotong bagai puzzle.

"Hiruma menderita Leukimia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Hai Minna-san! Terima kasih untuk review dan support-nya. Akhirnnya, judul di acc dan lanjut bab selanjutnya** **dan sebagai hadiah rasa senangku. Aku telah menjawab rasa penasaran kalian tentang Hiruma di chapter ini. Semoga kalian ga penasaran lagi ya...**


	8. Chapter 8

**We Have Faith on You**

 **Chapter 7**

 **~Eyeshield 21 is Not Mine~**

 **Summary:**

 **Youichi Hiruma melakukan kesalahan di final Rice Bowl, sebuah KESALAHAN. Titik awal yang baru dari kepercayaan, cinta dan persahabatan. Dapatkah mereka meyakinkan Hiruma bahwa dia tidak berjuang sendirian.**

" **Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari pagi yang masuk menembus jendela kamar apartemen membuat Hiruma silau dan terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya. Manik hijaunya mengedarkan pandangan pada seisi kamar, sudah pagi, itu yang ada dikepalanya tidak lebih. Hiruma tidak ingin memaksa kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit untuk memikirkan hal lain. Badannya pun begitu pegal dan terasa bau, dia memutuskan untuk memulai paginya dengan membersihkan tubuh. Yaah, air dingin di pagi hari setidaknya dapat membuat tubuhnya rileks.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hiruma telah selesai mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnyat. Perutnya sudah menggerutu kelaparan ditambah dia mencium aroma makanan yang menggoda dari luar. Yaps, sejak tadi dia mendengar sedikit suara gaduh di apartemennya. Tetapi Hiruma mengabaikan itu, mengingat semalam manajer dan temannya itu menginap disini.

Melempar handuknya ke sembarang tempat, Hiruma memutuskan ke luar kamar untuk sarapan.

"OHAYOU, HIRUMA-SAN!"

Dan suara rentetan tembakan dari peluru karet terdengar disertai suara teriakan dan jeritan bayak orang memenuhi apartemen Hiruma pagi itu.

...

Mamori mendesah panjang, setelah berusaha menahan Hiruma dari membuat kekacauan di apartemennya sendiri. Yap, setelah perdebatan panjang akhirnya Hiruma menghentikan tembakannya dan sekarang duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang jengkel. Mamori tidak heran jika Hiruma bersikap begitu, sebelumnya dia pun agak kaget dengan banyaknya orang yang Kurita bawa pagi-pagi sekali. Mantan anggota Devil Bat dan beberapa anggota Saikyoudai, jumlah yang cukup banyak untuk sekedar menjenguk. Oh tuhan, betapa Mamori ingin berteriak pagi ini. Baru saja dia selesai membuat makanan untuk mereka semua tetapi mereka malah membuat pekerjaannya bertambah.

Rasa lelah Mamori ditambah Hiruma yang membuat keribuatan membuat dirinya begiitu jengkel, tetapi juga senang. Ya, senang. Akhirnya dia dapat melihat suasana yang seperti dulu, penuh keramaian dan kebahagiaan. Setidaknya, dia bisa sedikit menurunkan tensi antara dirinya dan Musashi yang masih menatap tidak percaya pada Mamori hingga pagi ini karena pembicaraan semalam. Mamori pun sebenarnya ingin berteriak pada Musashi dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak percaya.

"Huaaaa Hiruma-kun... Kau kembali!" Kurita menangis dan memeluk Hiruma yang menatap jengkel padanya.

"Mukyaaaa, Hiruma-san! Kau punya game keluaran terbaru." Monta dan Haha brothers terlihat asyik bermain game dan sibuk dengan keseruan mereka sendiri.

"Hmm, untuk seseorang yang serampangan sepertimu, koleksi bukumu lumayan juga." Yang ini suara Taka yang sibuk dengan koleksi kecil buku Hiruma.

... dan suara lain yang memenuhi ruangan. Aa~~ Mamori begitu senang.

2 Hari kemudian.

"Yup, untuk hari ini cukup! Semoga hasil ini bisa membawa salah satu dari kalian untuk mengikuti pertandingan X League 2 minggu lagi." Ujar Mamori pada para tim cadangan yang baru saja selesai berlatih.

Kemenengan di Rice Bowl membuat tim Saikyoudai Wizard kembali mendapat kesempatan mengikuti turnamen liga pro amefuto di jepang. Tentu saja ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mereka setelah tahun lalu hanya mampu sampai ke babak semi final, Yups, suatu pencapaian yang bagus untuk tim berisi para pemain junior dan sedikit pengalaman di liga pro seperti mereka― karna biasanya, tim seperti mereka langsung kalah dalam babak penyisihan.

Seharusnya, latihan hari ini Mamori ditemani oleh sang pelatih. Tetapi, pelatih mereka memintanya untuk mengawasi sementara sang pelatih meminta untuk berbicara empat mata dangan Hiruma. Ya berbicara empat mata dengan Hiruma, hal yang sangat Mamori khawatirkan sejak tadi. Karena sejak 2 jam lalu, dua orang penting dalam tim Saikyoudai itu belum juga keluar dari ruang klub.

Menepis segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi, Mamori memutuskan kembali ke ruang klub untuk memastikan keadaan sang kapten dan pelatih timnya itu. Mamori berjalan santai dan sesekali menyapa para pemain, letak lapangan kedua yang jauh dari ruang klub membuat dirinya sedikit lelah tetapi Mamori memaksa kakinya terus berjalan jika mengingat dua orang penting dalam timnya itu. Ya, letak yang jauh. Saikyoudai Wizard yang memiliki ratusan pemain amefuto ditambah kesuksesan mereka disetiap turnamennya membuat pihak universitas memberikan ruang yang besar untuk klub mereka. Terkadang Mamori berpikir untuk membawa sepeda jika dia harus pergi bulak-balik antar lapangan, tetapi tentu saja Hiruma menolaknya karena lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa itu akan membuat dirinya malas. Hufth..

"Ah, apa yang terjadi disana?" tanya Mamori retoris. Dirinya yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh lagi dari ruang klub melihat keramaian yang memenuhi pintu ruang klub. Mamori pun melihat Agon yang berjalan dengan wajah penuh kekesalan kearahnya ―sebelum sempat menyapa, Agon lebih dulu berjalan acuh melewatinya dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Mamori menatap heran kepergian Agon yang tiba-tiba, dia pun menatap beberapa pemain yang berada dikerumunan yang tampaknya sudah menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Mamori pada para pemain tersebut. Tetapi bukan jawaban yang Mamori terima melainkan sebuah tatapan saling lempar yang juga penuh kebingungan yang didapatnya. Mencoba bertanya lagi, Saori ―sang manajer baru ―berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah panik. "Ada apa Saori-chan?" tanya Mamori seraya menenangkan gadis didepannya itu. Walaupun Mamori sendiri mulai merasa panik akan hal yang tidak diketahuinya.

"A-anezaki-san, aku tidak tahu ada apa. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara keras dan Hiruma-san.. di-dia memukul Pelatih Yamazaki."

Mamori menatap tidak percaya pada Saori, Hiruma tidak mungkin memukul pelatih mereka. Apalagi tanpa alasan yang jelas, bukankah seharusnya sang pelatih yang memukul Hiruma karena ketidakdisiplinannya. Meskipun Mamori juga tidak ingin itu terjadi. "Tidak mungkin, pasti ada salah paham!" elak Mamori tidak percaya. Saori yang hanya tertunduk diam membuat Mamori semakin penasaran. Dia pun berlari dan menerobos kerumunan menuju ruang klub.

Betapa terkejutnya Mamori ketika melihat kondisi ruang klub yang berantakan, ditambah pelatih Yamazaki yang tersungkur di lantai dengan sebuah lebam di pipi kirinya. Mamori pun bisa melihat Hiruma yang memunggunginya, laki-laki itu tampak terengah dengan tangan mengepal erat. Mata Maori pun tertuju pada sebuah amplop di samping pelatihnya yang berlabelkan 'Kyoto Medical Center'. Ah, itu amplop yang sama yang ditunjukkan pada Mamori ketika ayah Hiruma bertemu dengannya.

"Kau juga sudah mengetahuinya kan, Anezaki-san?" suara parau sang pelatih membuat Mamori sedikit terkejut dan mentap canggung pada sang pelatih. Mamori pun dapat merasakan tatapan para pemain di luar ruangan yang kini menatap dirinya, ditambah lagi Hiruma yang juga berbalik dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak Mamori tahu artinya.

Mamori menggeleng lemah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang pelatih, "Yamazaki-san, aku yakin pas―."

"AKU TANYA! Apa kau juga sudah mengetahuinya!?"

Mamori tersentak, tanpa sadar dia melangkah mundur ketika mendengar sentakan sang pelatih padanya. Beberapa permain pun terlihat mengaga tidak percaya ketika mendengar sang pelatih menyentak dirinya. Sementara itu Hiruma masih terdiam ditempatnya, tetapi tangannya tidak terkepal lagi.

Dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang dan tangan yang gemetar, Mamori mencob menjawab pertanyaan sang pelatih yang sudah kembali berdiri dan menatapnya intens. Tetapi belum sempat satu kata pun keluar darinya, Hiruma lebih dulu berbicara.

"Cukup, ini semua tidak berguna lagi kan." Mamori menatap bingung pada Hiruma, begitu juga para pemain dan sang pelatih.

"Kuso-mane, ah tidak, sekarang Anezaki. Dia tidak tahu apapun, jangan libatkan dia disini."

Kenapa Hiruma menolak memakai julukannya ketika berbicara, Mamori begitu bingung. Dia belum mengerti apa yang coba dikatakan Hiruma atau pun hal yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Dan apa maksud Hiruma untuk tidak melibatkannya.

"Kau pikir aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya seperti yang aku lakukan padamu, hah? Tentu saja tidak bocah sialan! Aku hanya meminta penjelasan darinya," sang pelatih pun kembali angkat bicara.

Melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya? Mamori semakin bingung dan ekspresi Hiruma yang terlihat sedikit depresi ini pun tidak membantu rasa bingung dan sedikit― tidak, banyak rasa takutnya. Dan apakah Mamori baru saja baru saja berpikir bahwa Hiruma terlihat depresi. Oh yaampun! Tidak biasanya Hiruma gagal menutup ekspresinya. "Hiruma, kumohon, apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

Hiruma menolak menjawabnya maupun menatap dirinya, laki-laki itu lebih memilih menatap sang pelatih dengan ekspresi depresi yang sama.

"Bukankah aku bilang ini sudah cukup! Kau telah mengeluarkanku dari klub kan?! Apa itu tidak cukup bagimu."

Hening.

Suara keterkejutan pun mengusik suasana hening yang baru saja mampir diantara mereka. Para pemain berbisik tidak percaya dan begitu juga Mamori yang menatap tidak percaya pada Hiruma. Hiruma, sang kapten, dikeluarkan! Dua minggu lagi turnamen kembali bergulir dan ...

"Tidak mungkin, Hiruma, kau―"

"Baiklah! Anezaki-san, buatkan lah surat pengeluaran Hiruma dari klub dan surat pengunduran dirinya dari turnamen. Kirimkan semuanya lewat email dalam minggu ini."

 ****End of Chapter 7****

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Hallo Minna! Tidak tahu kenapa, chapter ini sepertinya tidak berjalan seperti yg aku harapkan tapi semoga kalian tetap menyukainya. Terima kasih untuk yang telah review, favorite dan follow cerita ini ya! Maaf jika ada typo dan ketidakjelasan dalam cerita karena penulis sedang stress menjelang sempro**

 **Best Regards to all of you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**We Have Faith on You**

 **Chapter 8**

 **~Eyeshield 21 is Not Mine~**

 **Summary:**

 **Youichi Hiruma melakukan kesalahan di final Rice Bowl, sebuah KESALAHAN. Titik awal yang baru dari kepercayaan, cinta dan persahabatan. Dapatkah mereka meyakinkan Hiruma bahwa dia tidak berjuang sendirian.**

" **Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."**

 **(Warning Alert! OOC akut dan hal yang mungkin buat kalian ga suka membaca fanfic ini karena lebay dan lainnya, tapi karena kebutuhan cerita harap dimaklumi)**

 **Inspired song : Little Do You Know by Anna and... (forgot the name, sorry!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mamori berjalan lemah ke gerbang Saikyoudai, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke stasiun walaupun anggota tim Saikyoudai telah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya. Sejak kejadian tadi sore, Hiruma pergi entah kemana. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya, pada dasarnya Hiruma memang telah dikeluarkan dari tim. Ini adalah hari yang panjang bagi Mamori, sejak kejadian tadi dia berusaha menahan tangisnya. Apa yang coba ditolak olehnya semakin lama terasa salah, seolah setiap situasi yang ada membenarkan prasangka buruknya. Mamori telah berjanji untuk terus percaya pada Hiruma, kalau Hiruma mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja maka artinya dia memang baik-baik saja.

Suara bisik-bisik beberapa mahasiswa di pintu keluar Saikyoudai membuat Mamori yang menundukkan wajahnya mengalihkan pandang pada sosok yang menjadi pembicaraan mahasiswa. Mata biru Mamori membesar, didepannya Hiruma dengan jaket dan helm lengkap berdiri di samping motor ninja yang biasa menemani aktivitas Hiruma. "Hiruma, kau―."

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah, monster sus!" memotong pembicaraan Mamori yang masih terkejut akan kedatangan Hiruma, sang mantan kapten Saikyoudai Wizard itu melemparkan helm yang biasa dipakai olehnya. "Tadi aku mengambil motor ini dari rumah orang tua sialan itu, jadi datang sedikit terlambat." Lanjut Hiruma yang sudah bersiap di atas motornya.

Mamori tertunduk dan memegang helm-nya erat, dia mencoba untuk menahan urgensinya mengingat mereka masih berada di area kampus. Pembicaraan apapun akan mudah tersebar entah dari mulut siapapun dan Mamori tidak ingin apa yang ingin dikatakannya diketahui orang lain. Dia pun hanya mengangguk dan menaiki motor Hiruma. "Kau terlihat pucat, sebaiknya antar saja aku sampai stasiun." Bisik Mamori yang duduk di belakang Hiruma.

Dari spion kecil motor Hiruma, Mamori dapat melihat tatapan kesal Hiruma padanya sebelum akhirnya Hiruma menutup kaca helm-nya yang membuat Mamori tidak bisa melihat kembali ekspresi Hiruma. "Aku sehat, kau mengerti?! Lagi pula ini kali terakhir aku akan mengantarmu, Anezaki."

 **...**

Motor ninja Hiruma berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Mamori, tetapi sang empu-nya rumah belum juga turun dari motornya. Hiruma masih dapat merasakan kepalan tangan wanita itu pada sisi jaket yang dikenakannya. Mencoba membuat gerakan, Hiruma melepas helm dan memberi tanda bahwa mereka telah sampai. Cukup berhasil, Mamori mulai melepaskan genggamannya dan turun dari motor. Tetapi gadis itu tidak juga melepas helm dan berdiri diam di samping Hiruma dengan wajah tertunduk.

Merasa lelah berargumen, Hiruma pun ikut turun dari motornya dan tanpa basa-basi melepas helm yang digunakan Mamori dengan lembut. Ya, lembut. Bagaimana pun Mamori tetaplah seorang gadis yang harus diperlakukan baik walaupun dia menyebalkan. "Masuklah! Orang akan berpikiran aneh melihatmu malam-malam di luar denganku seperti ini," pinta Hiruma.

Hiruma tidak mengharapkan jawaban apapun dari Mamori, dia hanya berharap gadis itu menurutinya dan segera masuk. Tetapi tidak, Mamori malah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang menandakan bahwa dia belum selesai berbicara dengannya. Mamori menyeletuk pelan dengan nada tegas padanya,"Ini masih jam 7, lagipula apa yang salah dengan orang lain yang melihatku denganmu saat ini."

Mencoba menghiraukan Mamori, Hiruma memilih berbalik untuk menaiki motornya dan pulang. Tetapi genggaman erat di tangan kirinya membuat Hiruma menghentikan langkah dan kembali menghadap Mamori. Tatapan gadis itu tampak berkaca-kaca menahan tangis, membuat Hiruma sedikit merasa bersalah. Hiruma tahu, air mata yang akan jatuh dari mata Mamori pasti lah karena kejadian sore tadi. "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, Anezaki." Cetus Hiruma yang mengerti apa yang coba ingin ditanyakan Mamori padanya.

"Tidak! Jangan panggil namaku, panggil saja Kuso-mane seperti biasa kumohon! Apapun.. monster sus sialan, gadis cengeng tapi jangan buat diriku seperti orang asing dengan caramu memanggilku, Youichi!"

Hiruma dengan lembut melepas genggaman tangan Mamori dari tangannya, dia menatap tidak percaya pada gadis itu. Tidak ada alasan bagi Mamori untuk bersedih karena dirinya, bukankah seharusnya Mamori senang karena terlepas darinya. "Cukup, Anezaki! Kau bukan manajerku lagi dan aku bukan anggota tim, seharusnya kau senang kan? Tidak akan ada yang merepotkanmu atau memanggilmu dengan julukan aneh. Yah, walaupun aku berharap kau tetap akan membantu tim meskipun tidak ada yang mengancammu lagi untuk tetap berada dalam tim saat ini."

Plak! Sebuah tamparan keras membuat wajah Hiruma yan pucat terlihat memerah. Hiruma benar-benar kesal dengan Mamori, apa ini cara dia mengungkapkan rasa senangnya karena telah bebas dari ancaman Hiruma. "Hei Kuso Ma― Anezaki! Apa yang kau lakukan hah, ini caramu berterima kasih karena telah bebas dariku?!" Gerutu Hiruma yang memegang wajahnya yang baru saja ditampar.

"Baka baka baka! Youichi baka! Apa kau berpikir selama ini aku menjadi manajer klub karena terpaksa? Karena merasa terancam?! Kalau pun iya, aku pasti sudah memilih keluar dari klub sejak lama dan memilih pindah kuliah dibandingkan bertahan satu klub denganmu."

"Kenyataannya kau memang masuk Saikyoudai karena aku memaksamu kan? Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak berjanji apapun kau pasti sudah memilih universitas lain, tapi sekarang kau bebas melakukan apapun. Jadi, berhentilah berpura-pura menghawatirkanku."

Hiruma dapat melihat wajah tertunduk Mamori yang memerah serta kepalan tangannya yang begitu erat, tetapi Hiruma lebih memilih diam dibandingkan dia pergi meninggalkan Mamori yang kini tertunduk didepannya. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang tertinggal di ujung lidah. Suatu jawaban yang mungkin ingin di dengar oleh gadis didepannya, entahlah, Hiruma tidak yakin. Tetapi, bukankah Mamori juga berhak tahu. Setidaknya, apa yang dikatakannya kali ini akan menjadi kejujuran terakhir dari janjinya pada gadis itu. Sama seperti hari ini yang menjadi hari terakhirnya mengantar Mamori sebagai bentuk pemenuhan janjinya. Ya, setidaknya setelah semua ini― semua janjinya telah terpenuhi. Bukankah itu akan menjadi suatu kesan yang bagus di akhir petualangannya.

"Ini kejujuran sialanku yang terakhir, Anezaki sialan. Ah baka! Bagaimana mungkin aku terus mengumpat saat ingin mengatakan hal yang jujur. Tapi dengarkan dengan baik," Hiruma meraih dagu Mamori dan memaksa gadis itu melihat kearahnya. Katakanlah dia kasar, tetapi dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan hal yang selama ini ingin dia sembunyikan dari siapapun. Karena dia harus mengatakan kelemahan sialannya yang bahkan lebih sialan dibandingkan mengakui mempunyai orang tua sialan seperti Hiruma Yuuya si tua sialan itu.

...

Jemari panjang Hiruma yang meraih dagu Mamori dengan kasar untuk menatap kearahnya membuat Mamori terkejut. Mamori tahu Hiruma tidak bermaksud kasar padanya, itu terlihat dengan Hiruma yang segera menarik tangannya dan mengalihkan pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Mamori.

Mamori sadar, kejujuran yang dimaksud Hiruma tidak pernah berakhir dengan hal yang menyenangkan. Semua orang tahu, butuh keajaiban untuk seorang Hiruma mengungkapkan perasaannya― jadi tentu saja apa yang dikatakan Hiruma pastilah bukan hal yang akan berakhir romantis seperti yang selalu Suzuna harapkan. Dan semua orang tahu, kejujuran Hiruma selalu lebih menyakitkan dari kebohongannya yang menyakitkan sekalipun. Dan karena janji yang mereka buat saat masa akhir SMA lah, Mamori mulai terbiasa dengan kejujuran-kejujuran yang menyakitkan itu. Tetapi kali ini, entah kenapa― rasanya Mamori enggan mendengar kejujuran dari Hiruma. Apapun itu. Dan apa yang dimaksud Hiruma dengan kejujuran terakhirnya? Untuk kesekian kalinya, Mamori merasa takut dan gelisah akan kejujuran Hiruma.

"Apa yang dikatakan orang tua sialan itu selama ini, mulai sekarang― percayalah. Jadi, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku akan disini, entahlah, jika beruntung mungkin kau bisa menemuiku di kampus. Tapi, berhentilah mencoba mengerti apa yang terjadi disekitarku _Kuso-mane_!"

Tes!

Pandangan Mamori entah kapan mulai berembun, air mata yang coba ditahannya sejak tadi jatuh begitu saja. Dia tahu ini akan menyakitkan, tetapi dia tidak tahu bahwa kejujuran itu bisa membuatnya seperti terjatuh ke jurang yang sangat dalam seperti ini. Bahkan rasa sakitnya seolah bertambah dengan kalimat terakhir Hiruma yang berkata seakan dirinya tidak pernah tahu apapun tentang Hiruma. Oh tidak! Mungkin memang benar, Mamori benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Hiruma rasakan selama ini. Dan selama ini, Hiruma hanya membagi rasa sakit dan rasa senang yang palsu kepadanya dan anggota tim yang lain.

Tunggu, jika perasaan Hiruma selama ini memang palsu. Berarti semua kejujuran yang dikatakan Hiruma juga palsu kan. Artinya Hiruma sedang berbohong padanya saat ini, ya, dia hanya sedang mempermainkan Mamori. Mamori begitu kesal karena tipuan bodoh ini, dia pun mengangkat tangannya dan memukul pelan dada bidang Hiruma. "Jangan bercanda, Youichi! Ini tidak lucu sama sekali," ujar Mamori seraya menahan isakan tangisnya yang belum juga berhenti.

"Hei, Youichi. Cepat katakan ini hanya bercanda, kau hanya berbohong kan?" Mamori mulai meronta tidak sabaran karena orang yang ditanya belum juga menjawabnya. Pukulan-pukulan kecil ke dada Hiruma pun terus Mamori layangkan, berharap ada respon seperti khas Hiruma yang biasa."Youichi jawab! Ku mohon, jawab!"

Mamori menangis semakin kencang, kedua tangannya pun mlai mengepal dan memegang erat kerah jaket Hiruma.

"Youichi―,"

"Cukup Anezaki, bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa ini kejujuranku yang terakhir!"

Mamori menatap tidak percaya pada Hiruma, tangisnya semakin kencang terdengar. Tubuhnya bergetar dan genggaman tangannya melemah, dengan sadar dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada Hiruma. Mamori memeluknya erat dan menangis sekencang kencangnya di bahu Hiruma, dia tidak peduli jika orang tua maupun tetangganya melihat mereka saat ini. Yang Mamori inginkan hanya ingin memeluk laki-laki yang telah mengenalkannya pada dunia yang berbeda dari harapan masa kecilnya itu, amefuto.

Hangat, Hiruma membalas pelukannya dengan erat dan lembut. Mamori dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ketubuhnya, kehangatan dari seseorang yang terlihat dingin di luar. Kehangatan yang mungkin akan dia rindukan. Perlahan tangisnya mulai tenang dan kini hanya air mata dan sesenggukan kecil yang terdengar diantara mereka. "Youichi, maukah kau berbohong untuk menenangkanku saat ini?" bisik Mamori sendu.

"Tidak―."

"Aku mohon! Sebagai manajermu, untuk yang terakhir."

"..."

"Youichi."

"Aku tidak akan mati, Kuso-mane. Berhentilah menangis, itu menyebalkan."

Mamori tidak peduli yang dikatakan Hiruma adalah kebohongan atau bukan, tetapi itu membuatnya sedikit lega. Dan bukankah dia mengatakan sebagai manajer, apa artinya yang tadi dikatakan Hiruma bukan kebohongan tapi kejujuran. Entahlah, sekali lagi dia tidak peduli. Menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah dan basah karena tangis di bahu Hiruma, Mamori menghirup dalam aroma tubuhnya. Mencoba mengingat setiap hal yang akan dirindukannya esok hari. Tetapi Mamori yakin, Hiruma tidak akan pergi. Laki-laki itu selalu datang kembali dengan cara yang tidak terduga, dia tidak akan pernah membohongi mimpi teman-temannya. Hiruma selalu mampu membuat kebohongan menajdi nyata dan Mamori yakin bahwa Hiruma tidak akan pergi darinya, bukankah malaikat dan iblis selalu berdampingan dalam menjalankan tugasnya?

...

Tateo dan Mami Anezaki mengintip dari jendela rumahnya, ketika sebelumnya mereka mendengar suara motor dan tangisan di depan rumah.

Mereka tahu darimana suara motor berasal, itu pasti putrinya yang diantar oleh sang kapten tim. Tetapi setelah menunggu kepulangan sang putri beberapa saat, mereka mulai penasaran. Karena Mamori belum juga masuk ke rumah. Ditambah lagi, mereka mendengar suara tangis Mamori. Membuat Tateo Anezaki, sang ayah, merasa marah karena mendengar putrinya menangis. Tetapi Mami Anezaki, sang ibu, menahannya yang berjalan kesal ke arah pintu. "Mereka sudah dewasa, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Itulah yang terus dikatakan Mami untuk menenangkan sang suami.

Mereka kemudian memilih untuk mengintip lewat jendela, Tateo mengungkap bahwa mereka tidak mengintip― hanya berjaga-jaga― siapa tahu kapten dari putrinya itu melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari sekedar membuat putrinya menangis. Ada perasaan cemas sebagai orang tua ketika mereka melihat sang putri semakin kencang menangis, ditambah lagi mereka melihat bahwa kapten putrinya itu hanya diam melihat. Mereka tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu, Hiruma― pada putrinya. Yang mereka tahu, apa yang dikatakan Hiruma pastilah menyakiti Mamori.

Ketika mereka melihat Mamori memeluk Hiruma, mereka begitu terkejut. Seingat mereka, putrinya hanya mengenalkan Hiruma sebagai teman tidak lebih. Apalagi saat ini Hiruma membalas pelukan sang putri. Tetapi melihat putrinya berhenti menangis karena pelukan itu membuat mereka sedikit lega. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berhenti mengintip dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang terhenti. Apapun yang terjadi antara putrinya dan Hiruma, mereka hanya mampu berharap yang terbaik untuk keduanya.

...

Apa yang dilihat Sena, Suzuna dan Monta dari balkon jendela kamar Sena di lantai atas seharusnya tidak menjadi sedramatis ini. Ya, setidaknya Sena tahu kalau Suzuna berharap adegan yang mereka saksikan ini harusnya berakhir romantis. Tetapi tidak, adegan yang mereka lihat dari kejauhan itu berakhir dengan pelukan yang terlihat salah dan menyedihkan.

Awalnya Sena berencana menyelesaikan tugas kuliah bersama dengan Suzuna dan Monta dikamarnya. Tetapi ketika Suzuna mendengar suara motor dari luar, mereka bertiga berakhir dengan mengintip interaksi dua orang sosok yang sudah Sena anggap sebagai kakaknya itu. Sena ingat reaksi awal Monta yang mengatakan tidak terima bahwa Mamori-neesan diantar oleh Hiruma-san dan reaksi Suzuna yang entah kapan terlihat memiliki anetan dikepalanya dengan senyuman yang menunggu-nunggu hal romantis akan terjadi.

Tetapi reaksi itu berubah seketika, ketika melihat sang mantan manajer Deimon menangis dengan apa yang mantan kapten mereka katakan. Monta yang marah, Suzuna yang bingung dan dirinya yang hanya bisa terdiam. Sena merasa sedikit kesal dan ingin menghampiri keduanya kalau saja Mamori-neesan tidak memeluk Hiruma-san secara tiba-tiba. Sekali lagi, Sena melihat reaksi tidak terduga dari kedua temannya. Bukankah seharusnya Monta semakin marah dan Suzuna berteriak kegirangan, tetapi kenapa keduanya hanya terdiam dan menatap sendu. "Apakah yang dikatakan You-nii semenyakitkan itu sampai membuat Mamori-neesan menangis seperti itu?" tanya Suzuna yang bahkan bukan hanya Monta yang tidak bisa menjawab tetapi Sena pun hanya menunduk diam.

"Apa aku harus turun dan menanyakannya langsung pada mereka" tanya Suzuna sekali lagi.

"Jangan, biarkan saja mereka seperti itu dulu."

Sena begitu terkejut ketika mendengar Monta mengatakan hal itu. Terlebih lagi, Monta mulai menutup tirai kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kasur untuk kembali melanjutkan tugas kuliah mereka. Suzuna juga tampak diam dan menurut begitu saja. Ah benar juga, apapun yang terjadi pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hiruma-san selalu bisa membuat keadaan buruk berbalik menjadi hal yang baik untuk mereka. Jadi, masalah apapun itu, pasti akan selesai jika ada Hiruma-san didalamnya. Setidaknya itulah yang Sena harapkan saat ini.

.

.

.

 ****End of Chapter 8****

 **Author's Note:**

 **Halo Minna! Saya tahu chapter ini membingungkan dan semua terlihat OOC tapi saya harap kalian tetap menyukainya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah follow, favorit dan review fanfic ini. Semoga saya masih bisa mendapat review kalian hehe**

 **#pejuangskripsi**


	10. Chapter 10

**We Have Faith on You**

 **Chapter 9**

 **~Eyeshield 21 is Not Mine~**

 **Summary:**

 **Youichi Hiruma melakukan kesalahan di final Rice Bowl, sebuah KESALAHAN. Titik awal yang baru dari kepercayaan, cinta dan persahabatan. Dapatkah mereka meyakinkan Hiruma bahwa dia tidak berjuang sendirian.**

" **Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."**

 **Inspired song :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mamori berdiri kesal menunggu Hiruma untuk segera mengembalikan kertas rencana studi miliknya. Mamori baru saja berlari dari lantai bawah saat menyadari dirinya meninggalkan kertas yang akan diserahkannya esok hari di ruang kelas, tetapi saat dia sampai ke ruang kelas yang dikiranya sudah sepi_ _―_ _Mamori malah mendapati Hiruma yang tengah duduk di meja guru sedang membaca kertas miliknya._ _"_ _Universitas Okusha, studi administrasi bisnis. Ku pikir kau akan memilih Enma, si cebol sialan akan masuk kesana kan tahun depan?_ _"_ _akhirnya Hiruma mengatakan sesuatu setelah lama mereka hanya diam menunggu di kelas itu._

" _Kau kira aku akan seperti dulu_ _―_ _yang selalu mengikuti Sena kemana pun, lagipula Okusha memiliki penilaian baik untuk studi yang kuambil jadi_ _―_ _._ _"_

" _Kalau pertimbanganmu adalah penilaian baik maka kau seharusnya memilih Saikyoudai Kuso-mane._ _"_

 _Mamori terdiam, Hiruma benar. Saikyoudai memang salah satu universitas terbaik di Jepang walaupun ujian masuknya sedikit sulit, Mamori juga yakin dia bisa mengatasinya karena otaknya tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerjakan satu atau dua tes yang sulit. Tetapi dia menolak masuk kesana, mengingat Hiruma pasti akan memilih universitas tersebut karena Saikyodai memiliki tim amefuto yang cukup terkenal._

" _Kau menghindariku, Kuso-mane?_ _"_

 _Mamori menatap tidak percaya, apa Hiruma baru saja membaca pikirannya?_

" _Masuklah Saikyoudai, jadilah manajer di tim amefuto._ _"_

" _Aku bukan budakmu, Hiruma-kun. Lagipula kau tidak bisa menentukan manajer amefuto sesukamu, mereka belum tentu akan memilihku jadi manajer tim._ _"_

" _Heh, kau lupa apa yang bisa aku lakukan Kuso-mane?_ _"_

" _Tidak, kau juga lupa bagaimana aku Hiruma-kun. Aku tidak ingin masuk dengan cara kotormu itu, jadi berhenti memintaku dan kembalikan kertas itu._ _"_ _Mamori menadahkan tangan kanannya, meminta Hiruma mengembalikan kertasnya. Agak lama sebelum akhirnya Hiruma mengembalikan kertas itu dan beranjak pergi keluar kelas._

 _Eh tunggu! Kenapa Hiruma pergi begitu saja bukankah biasanya Hiruma akan mengancamnya atau tidak akan berhenti memintanya untuk masuk Saikyodai. Itu sifat alami Hiruma, tidak mudah menyerah. Tapi kenapa lelaki itu seperti mengabaikannya saat ini. Mamori yang tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menahan Hiruma keluar._

" _Tunggu! Aku akan menjadi manajer tim-mu._ _"_ _Uh! Apa yang dia ucapkan, Mamori benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ini. Tetapi dia sedikit senang karena Hiruma kembali berbalik padanya. Tidak ingin merasa membuang haga dirinya, Mamori memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang Hiruma pernah lakukan dulu padanya_ _―_ _tapi tentu saja dengan hal yang berbeda._ _"_ _Tapi penuhi tiga permintaanku lebih dulu,_ _"_ _ujarnya._

" _Kau balas dendam padaku heh, Kuso-mane. Tapi tidak masalah, apa permintaanmu?_ _"_

 _Mamori menarik nafas panjang dan mengatakannya,_ _"_ _Satu, kau harus mengantarku pulang_ _―_ _atau sampai stasiun tidak masalah_ _―_ _saat kita memilki jadwal latihan. Kedua, mulai saat aku menjadi manajermu kau harus terbiasa berbicara jujur padaku_ _―_ _apapun itu karena aku tidak ingin terlihat bodoh lagi. Ketiga, akan kupikirkan nanti._ _"_

Anezaki Mamori menarik nafas panjang di sesi latihan sore ini, kemarin malam dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan sulit tidur memikirkan Hiruma. Tetapi bukankah hari tetap harus berjalan, Hiruma juga memintanya bertahan sampai akhir. Jadi disnilah dia sekarang, ruang klub amefuto Saikyodai. Yamazaki-san memintanya untuk mengecek file kelengkapan untuk turnamen mereka selanjutnya, Mamori menyadari bahwa sang pelatih sedikit khawatir dengan kondisinya dan meminta Saori yang mengawasi latihan di lapangan saat ini.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin libur dan istirahat saja, Mamori-san?"

Suara Taka yang keluar dari ruang ganti sedikit mengagetkan Mamori, dia sedang sibuk dengan laptop dan berkas ditangannya. "Tidak, sebentar lagi liga akan berjalan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Saori-chan bekerja sendiri, lagipula dia telah memercayai tim ini padaku." Jawab Mamori.

"Hiruma-san? Aku tidak percaya bahwa dia menyimpan semuanya sendiri selama ini," Taka menaruh secangkir teh hangat di samping laptop Mamori dan duduk di sofa tempat biasa Hiruma bermain dengan laptopnya. Mamori yang memerhatikan Taka hanya tersenyum lirih, "Ya, aku pun begitu."

...

Sena, Monta dan Suzuna yang baru saja selesai mengikuti kelas tambahan sore itu berjalan dengan cepat ke lapangan amefuto Universitas Enma. Ada sesi latihan sore ini, tetapi mereka datang terlambat. Liga untuk tim universitas memang sedang tidak berjalan, tetapi mereka akan menghadapi beberapa kompetisi kecil. Memang bukan kompetisi bergengsi tapi cukup bagi tim untuk pemanasan sampai musim selanjutnya tiba. Mereka mengejar kartu ke X-League dan mengganti posisi Saikyoudai musim depan.

"Unsui-san pasti marah karena kita tidak memberitahu akan terlambat," keluhan Monta membuat Sena sedikit bergidik ngeri. Mengingat kapten tim mereka yang satu itu memang sangat disiplin. Memang Unsui tidak semenyeramkan Hiruma, tetapi tetap saja itu membuat Sena sedikit takut. Ah, tentang Hiruma. Karena kejadian semalam, Sena jadi sulit tidur dan khawatir terhadap―Mamori sang sosok kakak baginya itu. Pasalnya, saat pagi hari dia berpapasan dengannya, Mamori terlihat kelelahan dengan mata yang bengkak dan wajah yang pucat seperti seseorang yang tidak tidur dan menangis semalaman.

"Eeh, aku lupa bilang kah? Aku sudah minta izin dengan Unsui-san dan pelatih Kobuki kalau kita akan datang terlambat," cetus Suzuna yang membuat dirinya dan Monta sedikit terkejut. Yaampun mereka berjalan panik dan takut tetapi Suzuna sejak tadi tidak mengatakan kalau mereka sudah minta izin. "Suzuna! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, kalau begitu aku tadi pergi ke kantin dulu untuk beli susu pisang mukyaa!" Keluh Monta.

Sena hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat dua sahabatnya, dia agak sedikit lega karena tahu mereka tidak akan dimarahi Unsui-san dan pelatih mereka. "Sudah-sudah Monta, lagipula kita sudah sampai lapangan."

"Iya kau benar Sena, tapi tunggu.. kenapa masih sepi ya?"

"Kau benar Monta, ayo kita ke ruang klub pasti mereka disana!" Sena dan Monta sedikit terkejut ketika Suzuna menarik tangan mereka berdua dan berlari menuju ruang klub. Gadis itu benar-benar kuat.

"Hallo Minna!" Sapa Suzuna dengan khas-nya saat melihat para pemain sedang bergerumul di depan ruang klub. Aneh, tidak banyak yang bergeming dan mereka semua malah asik dengan hape dan berbicara sendiri. "Ada apa dengan mereka Sena-kun?" tanya Suzuna yang sama bingungnya dengan Sena.

"Kalian disini? Aku pikir kalian ikut pergi dengan Kurita-san," tanya Riku yang mulai menyadari kedatangan mereka.

"Kuritan pergi? Kemana Rikkun?" tanya Suzuna.

"Entah, setelah membaca beritanya dia langsung menelfon Musashi-san dan pergi."

"Berita apa?" tanya Sena penasaran.

"Iya mukyaa! Berita apa, kami baru keluar kelas dan tidak melihat hp." Sahut Monta yang berjalan mendekati Riku yang sedang mengutak-atik hp-nya.

"Aku terkejut kalian tidak tahu apapun, apalagi kau Sena. Bukankah kau tinggal bersebelahan dengan Mamori-neesan." Riku menunjukkan hp nya pada Monta

Sena dan Suzuna menunggu Monta yang terdiam saat Riku menunjukkan hp nya, mereka penasaran dan ingin melihat apa yang dibaca oleh Monta. "Tunjukkan padaku, tunjukkan padaku! Aku juga ingin tahu" pinta Suzuna yang juga ikut mengintip dibaliknya.

"Eeehh!"

...

Dua jam setengah Kurita dan Musashi menunggu di bench lapangan amefuto SMA Deimon, mereka menunggu seseorang yang sejak tadi melakukan passing dengan bola amefuto yang sebelumnya telah dirapihkan oleh anggota tim Deimon. Kurita memandang khawatir dan terus bergerak tidak nyaman ditempatnya. "Apa kita tidak boleh mengganggunya?" pertanyaan itu yang terus ditanyakan Kurita sejak tadi. Tetapi Musashi hanya menatapnya kesal dan tidak menjawab apapun.

Kurita tahu, tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu Hiruma saat latihan. Itu satu peraturan yang tidak tertulis tetapi harus dimengerti oleh semua orang sejak Kurita mengenalnya di SMP. Tetapi melihat temannya yang berdiri dengan nafas terengah di lapangan membuatnya tidak tega. Bukan karena berita yang beredar di laman resmi X-League tentang pengunduran diri Hiruma dari turnamen, ada hal lain yang membuatnya tambah khawatir pada Hiruma. Yaitu tentang kondisinya sekarang.

Beberapa jam lalu Musashi memberitahu tentang kondisi Hiruma padanya, sehingga dia meminta Musashi untuk mengantar dan bertanya langsung pada Hiruma. Mereka juga tiba-tiba dikabari oleh Doburoku-san kalau Hiruma ada disini, pelatih Deimon itu mengatakan kalau Hiruma datang dengan wajah yang begitu pucat dan tidak mengatakan apapun sampai para anggota Deimon selesai latihan. Dan saat mereka datang, mereka mendapati Hiruma sedang berlatih melakukan passing di lapangan yang telah sepi.

"Gagal, semua passing Hiruma-san gagal."

Suara Sena yang tiba-tiba ada disebelahnya membuat Kurita dan Musashi sedikit terkejut. Karena terlalu fokus memerhatikan Hiruma, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Sena, Monta dan Suzuna telah memasuki lapangan dan berdiri di samping mereka. "Hiruma-san, ada apa dengannya?" pertanyaan Suzuna membuat Kurita dan Musashi mengembalikan perhatiannya kembali ke Hiruma yang tengah berhenti melempar bola dan tertunduk menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan memegang lutut.

...

Setelah tahu mengenai berita itu, mereka langsung bertanya pada Musashi-san tentang keberadaan Hiruma. Sena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi didepannya. Dirinya, Monta dan Suzuna hanya ingin tahu kebenaran dari berita tentang pengunduran diri Hiruma-san dan datang kesini―SMA Deimon, untuk menanyakan hal itu. Tetapi yang dilihatnya adalah Hiruma-san yang sedang latihan melempar bola amefuto di lapangan. Anehnya, tidak satu pun dari lemparan itu melewati satu yard-pun dari lapangan. "Gagal, semua passing Hiruma-san gagal." Ujarnya lirih, dia tidak pernah melihat Hiruma seperti ini.

Orang di depannya itu seharusnya selalu kuat, bahkan Hiruma-san masih bisa berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan yang patah. Masih tetap berteriak keras dengan suara parau. Sanggup berlari memberi aba-aba dengan kaki yang lecet. Bukankah Hiruma-san seharusnya seperti itu. Sena mengenalnya seperti itu―dia pun selalu berharap untuk mengenalnya demikian.

Tetapi kini dihadapannya, Sena melihat sisi lain yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Tangan yang selalu kuat dan berayun dengan cepat itu terlihat rapuh seakan sulit bergerak tak bertenaga. Suara yang masih memaki kesal dirinya itu terdengar lirih begitu pelan seolah angin menyamarkannya. Kakinya yang tinggi dan selalu berdiri tegap saat ini bahkan terlihat tidak mampu menopang beban tubuhnya sendiri.

Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu seakan terus berbisik pada Sena untuk segera ditanyakan pada Hiruma-san.

Sena tidak bisa melihat malaikat yang menemukannya dan mengeluarkannya dari keputusasaan tenggelam dalam keputusasaan seperti itu. Ah apa dia baru saja berpikir Hiruma-san adalah malaikat? Tetapi memang seperti itulah gambaran orang itu baginya. Dia menganggapnya seorang malaikat yang sempurna dengan segala cap buruk yang melekat, dirinya selalu melihat orang itu berdiri tangguh dengan sayap yang indah. Hiruma-san adalah malaikat baginya.

Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa malaikatnya kini terlihat seperti manusia yang kehilangan arah, manusia yang putus asa. Tidak! Hiruma-san seharusnya tetap menjadi malaikat, julukan manusia rasanya terlalu aneh untuk orang sehebat dirinya bagi Sena. Dengan perasaan takut dan khawatir bercampur padanya, Sena memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati Hiruma. Dia ingin sekali berteriak dan memarahi Hiruma dan memintanya berhenti bersikap seperti itu, berhenti menyamakan dirinya dengan manusia yang lain. Malaikatnya seharusnya terus berada di atas dan kuat seperti dia melihat ibunya sendiri sebagai malaikat, tidak pernah terlihat serapuh saat ini.

"Hiruma-san...," panggilnya lirih.

Sena melihat Hiruma beralih padanya, dilihatnya dengan jelas wajah yang selalu penuh ketegasan itu kini terlihat pucat. Matanya yang selalu menyorot tajam pun terlihat kehilangan sinarnya. "Berhenti disana!"

Oh tidak, sekarang Sena mampu mendengar suara itu. Suaranya begitu parau dan terdengar begitu kesakitan. Dan apakah saat ini Sena melihat darah.. tunggu, ada darah keluar dari hidung Hiruma-san. Oh tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Hiruma-san, kau―"

"Cuk―up."

Jatuh.

Dia terjatuh.

Malaikatnya terjatuh bersamaan dengan bayangan sayap indah yang selalu mengiringinya. Dan Sena hanya menatap tidak percaya ditempanya, tubuhnya kaku tidak bergerak. Disaat teman-temannya membantu Hiruma-san yang terjatuh dan memanggil namanya. Sena hanya terdiam di tempat, tubuhnya bergetar, dia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Dia melihat seorang malaikat yang berubah menjadi manusia. Hiruma-san.. dia terlihat seperti manusia lain yang penuh rasa sakit.

Dan tanpa sadar dalam diamnya, Sena menitikkan air mata ketika melihat sekilas wajar Hiruma yang terlihat rapuh dan tak berdaya dihadapannya.


	11. Chapter 11

**We Have Faith on You**

 **Chapter 10**

 **~Eyeshield 21 is Not Mine~**

 **Summary:**

 **Youichi Hiruma melakukan kesalahan di final Rice Bowl, sebuah KESALAHAN. Titik awal yang baru dari kepercayaan, cinta dan persahabatan. Dapatkah mereka meyakinkan Hiruma bahwa dia tidak berjuang sendirian.**

" **Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."**

 **Inspired song : Locked Away (R. City feat. Adam Levine)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan Hiruma membuka matanya dan mencoba menahan rasa pusing dan aneh diperutnya. Rasanya dia ingin muntah di tempat jika dia tidak menyadari dimana dirinya berada sekarang― kamar apartemennya, dia tidak mau membuat kamarnya bau dan kotor. Dia enggan membereskan kekotoran itu dengan kondisi kepalanya yang membuat sekelilingnya terlihat berguncang tak karuan.

Bangun dari kasurnya perlahan, Hiruma menyingkap selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya malam itu. Dia tahu ini sudah malam, ya Hiruma tidak bodoh, dia hanya sakit tapi syukurnya otaknya masih berfungsi dengan baik dan persetan dengan rasa sakitnya. Dia tahu teman-temannya tadi pasti membawanya pulang dan langit gelap yang nampak dari jendela kamarnya cukup jelas menunjukkan waktu saat ini.

Langkahnya sedikit tertatih untuk keluar kamar karena rasa sakit dikepalanya yang belum membaik, tetapi Hiruma tidak mau berlama-lama di kasur. Dia membuka pintu dan mencium aroma makanan, dari sudut matanya pun Hiruma tahu bahwa ada seseorang di dapur kecil apartemennya itu. Seorang wanita berambut _auburn_ , aah― dia sungguh kesal dengan wanita itu. Harus berapa kali dia mengatakan padanya untuk tidak kembali mengganggunya. Hiruma menjadi merasa kasihan dengan Sena yang dulu selalu dibayangi gadis itu. Tidak ingin berdebat dengannya, Hiruma memilih berjalan dan duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Dia sibuk berkutat dengan saluran tv yang saat ini sedang ramai menunjukkan _opera soap_ dan _talkshow_ membosankan. Tetapi biarlah, asalkan dia bisa menyibukkan dirinya dan melupakan rasa sakitnya, rasanya tidak masalah jika dia mencoba menonton beberapa _talkshow_ di tv. Beberapa saat ketika dia mulai menikmati acara di depannya, wanita yang tadi sibuk memasak di dapurnya kini berdiri menghalangi tontonannya. Mamori, si wanita menyebalkan itu, berdiri dan menaruh nampan berisi makanan, minuman dan .. tunggu, apakah itu obatnya?

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Hiruma. Dia tahu Mamori mengerti maksudnya, mantan manajernya itu tidak bodoh untuk hal-hal semacam ini.

"Meja kamarmu. Makan dan minumlah obatmu," jawab Mamori yang kembali ke dapur. Hiruma memilih tidak berargumen lebih lanjut dan memakan makanannya.

Tidak lama setelah selesai makan dan meminum obatnya, Mamori kembali untuk merapihkan piringnya dan duduk bergabung dengan Hiruma yang kembali menonton acara di tv. "Ini bukan acara kesukaanmu," cetus Mamori.

"Hmm, kenapa kau belum pulang?" Hiruma sedikit melirik pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9.

"Aku telah meminta Sena membawakan barang-barangku besok pagi, aku akan tinggal disini sementara waktu."

Hiruma terdiam mendengar penuturan Mamori dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Mamori yang duduk disamping kanannya. Dia menggerang frustasi mendengar penjelasan itu, apakah wanita disampingnya ini sudah gila? Tinggal, dengannya.. lelucon apa yang dibuat Mamori saat ini.

"Hei monster sus sialan! Apa makanan manis kesukaannmu itu telah merusak fungsi otakmu, heh? Bagian perkataanku yang mana yang belum jelas kemarin? Kau bebas, BEBAS! Kau tidak perlu mengurusiku atau aku tidak akan mengancammu dan mengganggu hidupmu lagi, apa itu tidak cukup jelas bagi kapasitas otakmu hah?!"

Mamori hanya diam menatap Hiruma saat Hiruma terlihat terengah dengan perkataannya sendiri. Sepertinya obat itu belum bekerja, kepalanya terasa kembali berputar seketika saat emosinya memuncak seperti ini. Seperti menyadari rasa sakitnya, tangan Mamori memaksa bahu Hiruma kembali bersender ke sofa agar tubuhnya lebih rileks.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, bahkan yang tidak kau ucapkan saat itu aku mencoba mengerti semuanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Musashi menelfonku dan mengatakan kalau kau pingsan, saat aku datang melihatmu aku yakin kalau kau lah yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Hiruma menarik nafas panjang dan menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya, dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun sekarang. Tetapi sepertinya Mamori pun belum selesai menjelaskan maksud kehadirannya, walaupun mungkin wanitu itu sebenarnya tahu bahwa Hiruma sudah tahu maksudnya.

"Kurita, Sena, Monta, Suzuna-chan bahkan Yamato yang tadi mengantarku pun dapat melihat bahwa kau tidak akan baik-baik saja dengan dirimu sendiri. Mereka yang tidak tahu kondisimu sekarang pun menyadarinya. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang tahu kondisimu akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, Youichi."

"Kau salah, Anezaki, aku mengerti apa yang terjadi denganku."

Hiruma merasakan genggaman tangan Mamori di tangan kanannya yang bebas, dia pun membiarkan gadis itu bersandar pada bahunya. Hiruma sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Mamori saat ini, gadis itu perlahan merusak kesempatannya sendiri untuk bebas. Tidakkah Mamori tahu, apa yang dilakukannya itu membuat Hiruma enggan untuk melepasnya saat ini.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Kau lah yang membuatku ragu bahwa kau mengerti keadanmu sendiri. Kau yang membuatku ragu akan janjimu, Youichi."

" _... Aku tidak akan mati..."_

Ah janji yang kemarin, bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan hal seperti itu. Tentu saja Mamori sudah tahu. Melihat Mamori yang membawakan obatnya tadi tentu saja Hiruma tahu bahwa gadis itu telah menyadari kondisinya sekarang lewat laporan rumah sakit yang ditaruh bersamaan dengan obatnya. Siang tadi dia kembali ke rumah sakit dan memeriksakan keadaannya, dia mengambil resep obat yang dia tinggalkan saat kabur dari rumah sakit. Tentu saja bukan hanya resep dokter yang diterima, tetapi laporan kondisinya saat ini juga diberikan oleh dokter yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Jangan biarkan aku bergantung padamu lebih dari ini," gumam Hiruma seraya menjatuhkn tangan kiri yang menutup matanya dan menatap pada gadis yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga. Mata _aquamarine_ itu menatapnya dengan penuh arti, arti yang selama ini coba dihindarinya sebisa mungkin. Tetapi...

"Tidak, aku akan membuatmu merasa seperti itu― selamanya."

* * *

Kurita yang menyadari Musashi telah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya segera bergegas keluar dari mobil. Sang _lineman_ Enma Fires tidak mengatakan apapun dan berbalik menuju rumahnya tanpa melihat ke arah Musashi untuk sekedar mengatakan 'hati-hati di jalan' atau 'terima kasih' seperti biasa. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena menahan tangis selama diperjalan menghentikan langkahnya yang hanya beberapa meter lagi sampai di pintu rumahnya, dia mengambil ponsel disakunya dan menggulirkan kontak di hp-nya. Ketemu, Musashi, Kurita pun mulai menghubunginya.

Cukup lama, sampai orang yang dihubunginya itu mengangkat ponselnya. Tapi Kurita mengerti itu, pasti saat ini Musashi sedang menatapnya aneh dari mobil. Karena Kurita tahu Musashi masih memarkirkan mobilnya itu di tempat dia turun tadi. "Kau bisa mengatakannya langsung," ujar Musashi yang terdengar tidak sabar menunggu Kurita untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kurita masih terdiam sejak tadi, padahal dia yang menghubungi Musashi lebih dulu.

"Hey Kurita! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kini nada khawatir yang di dengar Kurita dari Musashi.

Kurita sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika dia sadar, bahkan dari suara saja dia tahu bagaimana perasaan temannya saat ini. Tetapi kenapa temannya masih saja terus membohonginya walaupun Kurita telah menyadari ekspresi yang dikeluarkan mereka saat bicara tidak sesuai dengan perasaannya.

Kurita akhirnya mengatakan apa yang ditahannya sejak diperjalanan pulang tadi, walaupun kini dia mulai menangis lagi. "Tidak mungkin hanya cedera tangan 'kan? Hiruma, dia tidak akan baik-baik saja, iya kan?"

Kini Kurita lah yang menunggu jawaban Musashi.

"..."

"Dia masih bisa berdiri walau dengan kedua tangannya yang patah saat Deimon melawan Hakushu, tetapi kenapa hanya karena cedera tangan saja Hiruma tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak seperti biasa. Kenapa ada darah dihidungnya. Kenapa tubuhnya begitu dingin, lemah dan..."

"Aku tidak tahu."

Bohong―

―Seketika tangisnya semakin besar, jantugnya berdebar dan tubuhnya bergetar. Kurita berlari memasuki rumahnya, dia menghiraukan ponsel ditangannya yang masih terhubung dengan Musashi. Dia pun mengabaikan Musashi yang tampak keluar dari mobilnya dan menatapnya khawatir. Mengabaikan pertanyaan ayahnya yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Dia, Kurita, yang bagi setiap orang adalah monster berhati malaikat― berharap untuk kali ini saja― menjadi monster yang tidak berperasaan. Sehingga dia tidak perlu menangisi setiap kemalangan yang bahkan dia tidak tahu apa dan kenapa terjadi pada teman-temannya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****End of Chapter 10****


	12. Chapter 12

**We Have Faith on You**

 **Chapter 11**

 **~Eyeshield 21 is Not Mine~**

 **Summary:**

 **Youichi Hiruma melakukan kesalahan di final Rice Bowl, sebuah KESALAHAN. Titik awal yang baru dari kepercayaan, cinta dan persahabatan. Dapatkah mereka meyakinkan Hiruma bahwa dia tidak berjuang sendirian.**

" **Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Latihan pagi tim Saikyodai kali ini terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya dan dengan terpaksa, pelatih Yamazaki pun membubarkan latihan lebih awal. Bukan karena teriakan para mahasiswi seperti biasa yang selalu menghiasi lapangan latihan tim utama tetapi keramaian itu datang dari hal lain. Para wartawan dan jurnalis olahraga nampak memadati pintu keluar lapangan saat ini. Di dalam ruang klub para pemain menggerutu kesal karena latihan yang dihentikan lebih awal. Pasalnya, kurang dua minggu lagi mereka akan melaksanakan turnamen penting dan latihan efektif dalam satu minggu ini sangatlah mereka butuhkan jika mereka ingin memenangkan pertandingan. Apalagi mereka telah kehilangan _quarterback_ handal sekaligus kapten kesayangan mereka.

"Aku harap Pelatih bisa mengatasi mereka," ujar Yamato sang kapten baru tim Saikyodai. Dia yang telah selesai mandi dan merapihkan barangnya bergegas keluar untuk mengetahui perkembangan tentang para jurnalis yang sejak awal latihan terus mengganggu mereka. Melihat Mamori di _bench_ dan pelatih mereka yang sedang berbicara dengan pihak keamanan kampus di luar lapangan menandakan bahwa urusan dengan para jurnalis tersebut telah selesai, apalagi saat melihat keramaian itu telah hilang.

Dia memutuskan menghampiri Mamori yang sedang berkutat dengan papan yang berisikan perkembangan tim selama latihan tadi, "Kau baru saja menghadapi jurnalis-jurnalis itu dan langsung mengecek hasil latihan, Mamori-san?"

Manajer mereka itu masih belum melepas pandangan dari papannya, "Aku hanya memanggil petugas keamanan kampus dan pelatih yang mengurus mereka, bukan tugas besar. Lagipula aku harus memastikan siapa saja yang siap di pertandingan pertama nanti, tentu saja disesuaikan dengan strategi yang akan kalian pakai."

Yamato mengambil minuman dari _coolbox_ yang masih ada di _bench_ dan duduk di samping Mamori, dia sedikit mengintip pada papan catatan itu sebelum meneguk air minumnya. Tentu saja itu bukan pekerjaan berat bagi manajernya, hal yang biasa baginya untuk memastikan statistik kemampuan pemain setiap latihan dan membantu dalam perencanaan strategi seperti ini. Tetapi biasanya manajer mereka itu selalu melakukannya berdua bersama sang kapten sebelumnya. "Pasti berat," gumam Yamato seraya menatap papan catatan di pangkuan Mamori yang baru saja selesai diperiksanya.

"Tadi kau telah memeriksanya juga kan Yamato-san, jika ini bukan hal sulit bagimu maka begitu juga aku."

Yamato mengambil papan itu dan memeriksa kembali catatan Mamori, tentu, memeriksanya memang bukan hal yang sulit. Tetapi bukan itu maksudanya, "Maksudku mengenai Hiruma, pasti berat bagimu―."

"Tidak sama sekali tidak, aku yakin kau akan jadi kapten yang baik untuk tim. Pelatih dan Saori-chan juga sangat membantu pekerjaanku, jadi aku yakin tidak akan ada masalah."

Ah ya, tentu saja. Wanita disampingnya ini pasti sudah tahu sejak awal kemana arah pembicaraannya, tetapi dia sengaja mengalihkannya. "Apa sulit bagimu membicarakan Hiruma di dalam tim?" tanya Yamato yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan intens Mamori.

"Sama seperti para jurnalis yang ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa kapten kami dikeluarkan, anggota yang lain pun demikian. Rasanya aneh, saat itu pelatih memutuskan mengeluarkannya dan dia menerima begitu saja. Kau juga, aku pikir kau akan keras kepala seperti biasa dan menolaknya hingga sekarang tetapi nyatanya tidak. Amplop yang waktu itu juga langsung kau ambil dan jauhkan dari kami. Ah, Agon, dia juga jadi pendiam dan tidak banyak menggerutu sejak saat itu. Apa dia tahu alasan kenapa Hiruma keluar ya?"

"Tidak biasanya kau berbicara banyak, Yamato-san."

"Dan tidak biasanya aku melihat Hiruma selemah itu kemarin."

Yamato tahu ada yang salah dari perkataannya, karena seketika wajah sang manajer menjadi murung. Wanita yang selalu terlihat tangguh dalam tim itu mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat. Dia memberikan senyum lirih pada Yamato seraya memberikan amplop tersebut. "Itu adalah map yang kuambil dari pelatih dan di dalamnya pun ada surat yang kutemukan kemarin, mungkin cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Tangan Mamori terlihat ragu saat mengulurkan amplop itu pada Yamato, jelas, dari air mukanya pun terlihat bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahu apapun itu yang saat ini sedan disodorkannya. Tetapi mendengar ucapannya, Yamato tidak mungkin menolak hal yang mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaannya dan anggota tim lain. Yamato pun mengambil dan membukanya. Dengan perlahan dia membaca apa isi dari kertas-kertas didalamnya.

Hasil pemeriksaan lab dari rumah sakit, itulah hal yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh pandangan Yamato. Tunggu― pemeriksaan rumah sakit― atas nama..

"Hiruma.. Youichi―."

Yamato tidak bermaksud untuk menggumamkan nama itu dengan keras, dia hanya tertegun. Dirinya bingung dan tidak percaya akan apa yang tercetak dalam kertas-kertas itu, bahkan sampai kertas terakhir yang dibacanya pun, Yamato masih tidak mempercayainya.

Dia manaruh kertas itu disisinya dan menatap pada Mamori yang kembali memberikan senyum lirihnya pada Yamato. Gadis itu seolah mengatakan bahwa dia pun tidak mempercayainya. "Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai ini, Mamori-san? Dia salah satu anggota tim yang tidak pernah minum sake dan dia selalu makan dengan baik, apalagi dia seorang atlet. Tidak mungkin jika," Yamato tercekat dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Rasanya tidak mungkin, Hiruma Youichi yang dikenalnya memiliki pola hidup tersehat dalam tim bisa memiliki penyakit seperti ini.

"Ayah Hiruma sebelumnya memberiku nomor dari dokter yang bertanggung jawab dalam pemeriksaannya, aku pikir aku tidak akan membutuhkannya. Tetapi akhirnya, aku menghubunginya."

Yamato menunggu dengan cemas ketika Mamori menarik nafas panjang dalam ucapannya, apalagi mata gadis itu mulai menitikkan air mata. Dia berusaha mengatakan padanya untuk tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, tetapi Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya. Yamato tahu, gadis itu perlu mengatakan semuanya― atau dirinya akan semakin tersiksa jika terus menahannya sendiri.

"Dokter itu bilang, tidak seharusnya Hiruma pergi dari rumah sakit."

"Tunggu, jadi maksudmu selama Hiruma menghilang― di-dia dirawat di rumah sakit?"

Anggukan kecil dari Mamori sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaannya. Tanpa bermaksud apapun, Yamato merangkul Mamori yang terlihat tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dia membiarkan gadis itu menangis di pundaknya, setidaknya tangisan gadis itu bisa mewakili tangisan yang tidak bisa ia keluarkan saat ini. "Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja," ah Yamato tidak yakin ini akan jadi pernyataan absolutnya seperti biasa. Tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana menenangkan Mamori ketika dirinya sendiri pun terasa terguncang dengan informasi yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Di-dia.. Youichi, dia tidak akan baik-baik saja. Aku seharusnya tahu, aku manajer tim ini. Semuanya ada dalam pengawasanku, semuanya, termasuk ketika dia mulai mengeluhkan persendiannya yang sakit dan tubuhnya yang memar. Ketika dia mudah kelelahan hanya karena latihan dasar atau ketika dia mulai mengalami mimisan saat final Rice Bowl. Aku seharusnya tahu, Yamato."

Yamato meraih tubuh Mamori dan memeluknya ketika melihat tubuh nya mulai berguncang seakan-akan ingin menangis dengan keras. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan manajernya terlihat lemah saat ini, apalagi ketika dia menyadari kehadiran Saori dan Juumonji yang terdiam terpaku tidak jauh dari _bench,_ sepertinya keduanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan sudah cukup, Mamori-san."

"Tidak! Bagaimana cukup ketika kondisinya bahkan tidak membaik Yamato?! Ba-bahkan saat aku menanyakan jika Youichi melakukan perawatan itu apakah kondisinya akan kembali normal― dokter i-itu, hiks— dia d-dia hanya diam dan tak menjawab apapun. Jika dokter saja tidak bisa memastikannya bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikir bahwa Youichi akan baik-baik saja..."

Ah ya benar, sepertinya dibandingkan perkatannya tadi, pemikirannya lah yang lebih absolut. Tentu saja dengan hasil lab dan hasil pemeriksaan terakhir kondisi Hiruma, mantan kapten mereka itu memang tidak akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan tidak perlu membaca hasil lab pun semua orang akan tahu bahwa Hiruma tidak akan baik-baik saja ketika Mamori sudah menangisinya seperti ini. Dia tahu hal itu dari sikap yang ditunjukkan Saori yang ikut menangis dan Juumonji yang berjalan tergesa kearahnya dan mengambil amplop disampingnya. Dari dekat, Yamato dapat melihat mata _lineman_ Saikyoudai itu memerah seperti menahan tangisnya ketika dia mulai membaca isi amplopnya.

Yamato mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, dia melihat sang pelatih di luar lapangan yang memerhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Serta teman-temannya yang perlahan keluar dari ruang klub. Tentu saja tidak lama lagi mereka semua akan mengerubunginya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Siapa yang tidak akan bertanya-tanya ketika melihat sang manajer tim yang menangis dipelukannya, Saori yang terduduk terisak tidak jauh darinya serta Juumonji yang berdiri mematung setelah membiarkan kertas-kertas itu terjatuh dari genggaman. Dan tentu saja, dirinya— seorang Yamato Takeru, yang entah sejak kapan telah ikut menitikkan airmatanya.

* * *

Hiruma Youichi hanya berdiri diam di depan _intercom_ apartemennya, di sisi lain sambungan, seorang lelaki tua tengah berdiri menunggunya untuk membukakan pintu. "Laporannya telah sampai kepadaku, Youichi." Suara laki-laki itu terdengar serak, seperti seorang yang baru selesai menangis. Dan Hiruma merutuk keras pemikiran itu, rasanya tidak mungkin laki-laki tua yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya itu menangis.

"Aku dengar dari Ozawa-sensei, manajermu telah menghubunginya."

Mendengar bahwa Mamori telah menghubungi dokternya, Hiruma mendecih pelan dan mematikan intercomnya. Mengabaikan sang ayah yang sejak tadi menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu olehnya. Dia memilih berjalan ke depan tv dan menyalakannya, memastikan volume suara tv mengisi ruangan itu. Mata emeraldnya menatap sinis pada obat-obatan di atas meja yang harusnya ia minum saat ini. Saat tiba-tiba ayahnya beberapa menit yang lalu datang dan mengemis untuk bertemu dengannya, Hiruma kehilangan selera menjadi anak baik untuk meminum obatnya. Dia tahu, jika Mamori pulang dan melihat obatnya masih utuh maka wanita itu akan memarahinya.

"Anezaki Mamori, heh, dasar perempuan cerewet.." gumam Hiruma dengan seringai khas terpatri di wajahnya.

Rasanya mengingat wanita itu akan memarahinya sore nanti membuatnya agak pening. Pandangannya pun sedikit kabur dan persendiannya merasa nyeri, aneh, tak terpikir olehnya jika membayangkan wanita itu marah membuat tubuhnya akan bereaksi seperti ini. Atau mungkin.. ah tidak, dia lebih baik tidur sejenak di sofa ini. Dia enggan berpikir bahwa penyakitnya lah yang membuat kondisinya seperti ini. Ya, dia lebih baik tidur. Semoga saja dan semoga dia akan terbangun

* * *

Juumonji rasanya enggan berada di acara seperti ini, walaupun biasanya dia sangat antusias. Saat ini dia sungguh tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Tetapi demi menghormati permintaan Sena dan temannya yang lain, dia terpaksa mengikuti acara yang diadakan junior mereka di SMA Deimon. Sebuah acara menyambut kompetisi musim baru bagi tim amefuto Deimon. Biasanya para junior akan mengundang alumni seperti mereka para pendiri tim DDB, tetapi kali ini yang diundang hanya alumni angkatannya saja. Tidak dengan angkatan atas yang sebenarnya, mereka lah yang membentuk tim ini.

Acara berlangsung cepat, tentu saja, mereka mengadakannya di sore hari dan esoknya junior mereka harus masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Jadi, tepat di jam tujuh pesta penyambutan telah selesai. Juumonji yang sejak tadi tidak betah berlama-lama di dalam restoran itu pun segera bergegas keluar, meninggalkan temannya yang lain yang masih ingin menghabiskan malam di dalam restoran tersebut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Juumonji?"

Suara Sena dibelakangnya membuatnya sedikit terkejut, seingatnya, tadi Sena masih mengobrol dengan yang lain saat dirinya keluar restoran. Tetapi kini Sena sudah berdiri dibelakangnya di lapangan parkir. "Ah ya tentu saja, memangnya kau pikir aku kenapa hehe," ujarnya retoris.

"Aku pikir kau sedang ada masalah, karena sebelumnya kau sempat membatalkan untuk ikut. Tetapi aku memaksamu dan selama di dalam kau terlihat tidak nyaman, maaf ya."

Juumonji meghela nafas panjang dan menggaruk kepalanya, hal yang biasa dilakukannya saat berada dikondisi canggung seperti ini. Rasanya jadi dia yang merasa bersalah karena membuat Sena terlihat khawatir seperti itu. "Bukan salahmu, _baka_! Aku hanya tidak suka saja pada perkataan para junior itu," ungkapnya sambil menyenderkan tubuh pada motornya. Dia mengernyit sebal mengingat perkataan para juniornya tentang para pendiri tim DDB, terutama kepada Hiruma, memangnya mereka tahu apa tentang kapten tim pertama tim amefuto DDB itu.

"Mereka hanya tidak mengenal Hiruma-san dengan baik―."

"Karena mereka tidak mengenalnya lah seharusnya mereka menjaga omongannya. Aku memang pernah menjadi anak berandalan Sena, tapi aku tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih."

Juumonji ingat dengan baik bagaimana perlakuan orang-orang padanya, Kuroki dan Togano saat itu. Semua orang berpikir bahwa mereka hanyalah anak berandalan yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menyusahkan orang lain. Tetapi Hiruma tetap mau menerima mereka dan tanpa sadar membantu mereka untuk mengubah pandangan buruk orang terhadap mereka. Suatu mimpi yang mereka pikir tidak akan terwujud dengan keadaan mereka saat itu.

"Si Setan itu, bagaimana bisa dia mengabulkan impian orang lain. Seharusnya itu tugas malaikat kan, Sena? Tetapi sepertinya, Tuhan sedang menghukumnya karena telah mengambil tugas para malaikat." Juumonji tidak tahu kenapa perkataan itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya, tetapi dia tidak akan menariknya lagi.

"Tuhan sedang.. menghukumnya? Tidakkah itu berlebihan, Hiruma-san hanya cidera tangan. Seharusnya dia masih bisa masuk liga jika cideranya sembuh."

Awalnya Juumonji ingin menghiraukan perkataan itu, dia mencoba membiarkan Sena percaya kebohongan yang entah datang dari siapa. Dia merasa tidak punya hak memberitahu sesuatu hal yang personal, bahkan dirinya saja tahu mengenai kondisi Hiruma dari ketidaksengajaannya pagi tadi yang mendengar pembicaraan Mamori dan Yamato. Menarik nafas panjang, dia memasukkan kembali kunci motor yang sebelumnya sudah terpasang di motor ke dalam sakunya. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya, Sena."

Sena mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak yakin bahwa Hiruma akan kembali ke liga, tidak, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau dia akan bermain amefuto lagi."

* * *

"Tadaima!"

Mamori menatap ke sekeliling ruangan setelah menukar sepatunya dengan sandal, matanya tertuju pada tv yang menyala. Hiruma pasti tertidur saat menonton tv karena tidak ada yang menyahuti salamnya tadi. Manajer Saikyodai itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan berjalan kearahnya. "Youichi aku pulang!"

"You— oh, tuhan. Youichi!"

.

.

.

 ***End of Chapter 11***

 **Author's Note**

 **Hallo Minna-san terima kasih untuk kalian yg masih setia read n review fic gaje ini, rencanya fic ini akan selesai dlm 3/4 chapter lagi. So, kalian udah bisa nebak nih endingnya akan seperti apa di review. Itu pun kalau masih ada yg nunggu fic ini hehe**


	13. Chapter sol

**Slice of Life *Note yg ga penting tapi mohon berkenan dibaca**

Beberapa waktu lalu ketemu temen SMA, dia calon guru(cagur). Kita habisin dua jam curhat di M*D tentang masa akhir kuliah yg buat saya bertanya2 lagi, "setelah ini mau apa lagi ya?Dan apa tujuan aku ngelakuin hal itu?"

Dia pernah cerita alesan dia jadi guru. Dulu waktu kelas 2 kita antar kelas IPS (kebetulan cuma ada 2 kls waktu itu) selalu bersaing siapa kelas yg bakal dapet nilai terbaik di ujian Ekonomi karena ditantang guru paling killer versi anak IPS jaman kita. So, satu kelas itu buat grup belajar. Tapi ada dua anak yg berapa kali pun kita ajarin ga ngerti2 juga. Dan akhirnya kelas kita kalah lagi sama kelas sebelah karena dua anak itu (temen gua si cagur dan cowok paling bangor di kelas) dapat nilai paling jelek dan percaya atau enggak, cuma mereka yang dapet nilai merah seangkatan IPS. Padahal ya, anak paling cerdas dikelas udah tutorin mereka, tapi ga ngerti kenapa masih dapet nilai 2/3 juga. Terus si guru killer ini, minta mereka setiap hari tertentu sepulang sekolah belajar sama dia di ruang guru. Dan tada... walaupun ga sebagus yg lain, di ujian selanjutnya nilai mereka di atas rata-rata sampai akhir semester.

Cagur bilang, saat belajar sama guru itu dia ngerasain dimana seorang murid dihargai dan ketidakmampuannya seakan bukan hal menyedihkan. Sesuatu yg kita temen2nya ga terapin waktu belajar sama dia, mengajar tulus agar orang mengerti bukan untuk reward atau apapun. Dan itu tujuan dia saat lulus nanti, impiannya adalah menjadi guru yg entah akan jadi guru membosankan, killer, ga jelas, enjoyable atau apapun, asalkan dia bisa terus mengajar dgn tulus dan berharap hal itu tersampaikan ke muridnya. Walaupun sempet dipertengahan dia pernah down, karena dapet tugas ngajar dan hasil survei nya ngarah kalau dia itu tipe guru membosankan.

Terus aku tanya apa yg buat dia bertahan tetep mau jadi guru disaat orang tuanya ga terlalu berharap muluk sama dia (jujur, temen saya ini anak orang kaya dan dia itu sebenernya udah punya usaha yg lumayan berkembang pas kuliah) plus dia ga jago2 amat waktu ngajar (versi survey). Dia jawab deh dengan entengnya sesuatu yg menurut saya jawaban biasa tapi stelah direnungin lagi, bikin mewek sendiri. Kurang lebih gini nih dia ngomongnya.

"Ah gue mah bukan tipe orang yg bisa bertahan gitu, malah sampai sekarang pas magang masih down gara2 survey satu tahun lalu itu. Maunya lanjutin usaha gue aja, lebih menjanjikan uangnya. Ya tapikan proses belajar orang beda2, survey itu menurut beberapa orang aja ga seluruhnya, gue yakin, so ngapain nyerah jadi guru. Tapi ini bukan soal harus jadi guru juga sih, ini soal pengabdian soal balas budi. Negara ini aja mau bertahan sama orang2 yg rakus yg ngerusak dari dalam, kenapa gue ga bisa sedikit aja bales budi sama negara ini, mengabdi, kayak yang selalu dibilang Bu E*** (guru killer kita) waktu ngajarin gue dulu. Dan ini soal bales budi gue ke guru yg udah buat gue ngerti kalau orang tulus itu masih ada dan hidup gue masih ada gunanya." Intinya jadi guru itu buat dia bukan soal profesi tapi pengabdian, sebagaimana kodrat manusia ke tuhannya mengabdi (beribadah). Seperti seorang warga negara ke negaranya. Dan tentang prinsip balas budi yg dia pegang sampai sekarang.

Pada akhirnya, bantuan satu orang yg tulus lebih baik dari bantuan puluhan orang. Hal yg tulus itu juga yg buat dia jadi dia yg sekarang. Seorang calon guru bukan deh seorang guru yang apapun terjadi didepannya tujuannya tetep satu, dapat ngajarin orang dengan tulus. Itu menurut saya ya..

Jadi inti slice of life ini adalah .. ya kalian simpulin sendiri ya.

Tapi jujur, kisah2 temen luar biasa saya pas SMA kayak gini yg buat fanfic ini tercipta (awalnya nostalgia SMA pas pertama kenal Eyeshield 21). Saya terpikir seseorang yg memiliki image buruk tapi menurut orang yg kenal sama dia, orang itu adalah orang paling luar biasa yg pernah ditemuin (kemudian nama Hiruma muncul sebagai ide awal). Di kenyataannya, image Hiruma adalah salah satu gambaran teman luar biasa saya yg sekarang lagi menempuh pendidikan di Rusia. Dia termasuk orang paling ga disuka di sekolah tapi tanpa disadari setelah lulus banyak yg merasa bersalah ke dia karena satu dua hal tapi jadi ga bisa minta maaf langsung karena dia udah jauuuuuh dari indonesia.

Guys, apapun yg akan kalian lakuin nanti jangan sampai kalian menyesalinya. Masa lalu biar jadi pelajaran, ga mungkin kita ubah bagaimanapun juga dan sebelum menyesal lagi selesaikan apa yg mau kalian lakukan untuk orang2 berharga buat kalian saat ini. Dan buat tujuan hidup kalian lebih jelas, lakuin semuanya dengan tulus dan positive thinking (pesan dari cagur untuk saya sih sebenernya yg ini mah hehe).

Sekian slice of life chapter yg ga jelas ini maaf atas kegabutan saya ini... chapter selanjutnya tidak akan lebih dari seminggu, serius! Jadi mohon tunggu dan jangan tinggalin fanfic ini ya hehe.

Saya juga memutuskan untuk ikut tes GRE/GMAT untuk studi S2 di Inggris (berharap beasiswa sih, mahal guys kuliah diluar, saya cuma anak pedagang hehe), mohon doa nya ya .. Saya ingin mengabdi dan balas budi ke negara ini juga walaupun masih mencari tahu dengan cara saya sendiri, kalau kalian gimana?


	14. Chapter 13

**We Have Faith on You**

 **Chapter 12**

 **~Eyeshield 21 is Not Mine~**

 **Summary:**

 **Youichi Hiruma melakukan kesalahan di final Rice Bowl, sebuah KESALAHAN. Titik awal yang baru dari kepercayaan, cinta dan persahabatan. Dapatkah mereka meyakinkan Hiruma bahwa dia tidak berjuang sendirian.**

" **Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."**

 **Inspired Song by Lauren Aquilina "King"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mamori Anezaki selama 20 tahun hidupnya tidak pernah merasa setakut ini. Melihat Hiruma yang tidak sadarkan diri dibawa oleh petugas medis dan tidak tahu bagaimana kondisinya saat ini membuatnya begitu takut. Dia sebenarnya ingin ikut dengan ambulans yang membawa Hiruma pergi, tetapi asisten ayah Hiruma yang entah datang darimana melarangnya untuk ikut dan memintanya menunggu di apartemen. Tentu saja pada awalnya Mamori menolak, namun pada akhirnya dia mengalah dan menunggu kabar Hiruma dari orang itu.

Kini dia hanya dapat duduk di sofa tempat Hiruma pingsan. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri, berharap mengenyahkan segala pikiran buruk yang menghinggapinya. Makan malam yang sempat dibelinya untuk Hiruma terabaikan begitu saja bersamaan dengan obat-obatan di atas meja. Mata _aquamarine-_ nya mengedarkan pandang pada laptop dan beberapa berkas yang sudah tersusun rapih di meja yang sama. Mamori telah mengecek folder terakhir di laptop yang menyala itu dan berkasnya, semua berisi taktik dan saran dalam pertandingan amefuto untuk kompetisi X-League. Pasti Hiruma akan memberikan data itu padanya nanti.

Mengingat Hiruma yang masih sempat berpikir dan mengerjakan semua itu untuk membantu tim dengan kondisinya saat ini membuat Mamori ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. "Bodoh, kau bodoh. Seharusnya kau beristirahat dan membiarkan aku melakukannya sendiri," gumam Mamori sambil mengepal erat tangannya. Dia ingin menangis, tidak, berteriak tepatnya. Tetapi bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya ketika dia tahu, dia harus menjadi kuat di kondisi seperti ini.

Triing..

Ah, suara bel di jam ... 10? Mamori harap itu adalah kabar dari Hiruma. Dia pun dengan sigap berdiri dan merapihkan penampilannya yang terlihat kacau. Berjalan cepat ke depan pintu dan membukanya. "Aa, Sena? Kalian..."

* * *

Suzuna tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia sampai saat ini masih belum memahaminya. Saat dirinya dan Monta ingin menyusul Sena yang tidak kunjung kembali dari luar restoran, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat Sena menangis dihadapan Juumonji. Awalnya Monta akan memarahi teman mereka itu, tetapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Juumonji, disinilah mereka sekarang. Dia, Sena dan Monta yang berdiri agak jauh dibelakang mereka bertiga berada tepat di depan apartemen Hiruma. Dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah dan raut yang sedih— Sena menatap dirinya, Monta dan Juumonji sebelum akhirnya memencet bel apartemen Hiruma.

"Aa, Sena? Kalian..."

Mereka tidak terlalu terkejut ketika melihat Mamori yang membukakan pintunya, mereka lebih penasaran dengan ekspresi mantan manajer amefuto Deimon itu. Sesaat wajahnya terlihat antusias kemudian berganti dengan raut kekecewaan, walaupun akhirnya senyum kembali terpatri di wajahnya. Tetapi mereka semua tahu, senyum yang tidak sampai ke mata _aquamarine-_ nya, bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

"Um, masuklah. Kalian duduk di sofa dulu, aku akan menyiapkan teh hangat. Kalian pasti kedinginan dari luar, apalagi di jam segini."

Seperti biasa, sifat keibuan Mamori —terlepas dari apapun yang terjadi padanya—tetaplah menjadi hal yang tidak terlepas darinya.

Mempersilahkan diri mereka sendiri, mereka menunggu Mamori selesai menyediakan minuman sebelum akhirnya mereka menyampaikan kedatangan mereka kemari. Tetapi seharusnya Mamori tahu maksud kedatangan mereka, Suzuna yakin, keberadaan Juumonji dan wajah sedih Sena seharusnya sudah menjadi tanda tersendiri.

"Hiruma-san, dia.. kenapa dia tidak ada disini, Mamori-neesan?"

Pertanyaan dari Sena membuat Suzuna dan yang lainnya menyadari sesuatu. Mereka tidak melihat kebaradaan Hiruma disini, tidak sedikitpun. Dari sudut matanya, Suzuna melihat Juumonji mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk melihat ke arah dapur kecil apartemen itu. "Oh yaampun, Mamo-nee. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis." Suzuna langsung beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Mamori yang tiba-tiba menangis. Dia mengabaikan suara terkejut Sena dan Monta dibelakangnya dan menggiring Mamori ke salah satu kamar yang pintunya terbuka. Kamar Hiruma, tentu saja.

Mendudukkan Mamori yang masih menangis di kasur, Suzuna langsung beranjak menutup pintu kamar agar memberikan ruang bagi Mamori menangis. Walaupun kembali, Suzuna dapat mendengar suara kekecewaan dari Monta yang tidak bisa ikut menenangkan Mamori mantan manajer kesayangannya itu. Dia pun duduk di samping Mamori dan mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk sosok kakak perempuan baginya itu.

Cukup lama Suzuna menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Mamori yang menangis, mantan manajer DDB itu tidak mengatakan apapun sebelum akhirnya terlelap tidur karena kelelahan. Tetapi Suzuna tahu apa alasan dia menangis. Mengambil handphone yang terus dipegangnya sejak tadi, Suzuna membaca pesan terakhir dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Jelas pesan itu mengabarkan keadaan Hiruma saat ini di — rumah sakit?

Suzuna dengan cepat menaruh hp tersebut di atas nakas samping kasur, dia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Hiruma, seorang Hiruma di rawat di rumah sakit dan keadaannya sepertinya tidak lebih baik dari terakhir dia bertemu di lapangan amefuto Deimon. Perlahan, Suzuna meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan menuju ruang tengah dimana teman-temannya menunggu dengan cemas.

"Ah Suzuna, bagaimana kabar Mamori-neesan?"

"Iya, Max! Bagaimana kabar Mamori-san? Aku sedih melihatnya menangis seperti itu."

"Um, aku tidak yakin. Dia sedang istirahat di kamar." Suzuna menjawab dengan sedikit ragu, tangannya mengepal dan sesekali membuat simpul menandakan ketakutannya. Suara lega dari Sena dan Monta tidak membuat keadaannya membaik, karena Suzuna yakin, apapun yang dikatakannya nanti hanya akan membuat suasana diantara mereka tegang kembali.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Hiruma-san? Apa Mamori-san tidak mengatakan sesuatu? Tidak mungkin kan dia menangis begitu saja seperti tadi." Ya tentu saja, Juumonji. Terlepas dari penampilannya yang seperti preman. Dia selalu bisa menjadi yang paling dewasa diantara mereka di situasi seperti ini.

"Ano.. itu, aku tidak tahu—."

"Hei, Suzuna! Kau tidak berpikir untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu kan. Aku mengajak kalian kesini karena ingin kalian mengetahui sesuatu, bukan sebaliknya."

"I-iya, Juumonji benar. Apa Mamori-neesan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Hiruma-san?"

"Mamo-nee tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menangis sejak tadi. Tapi... Ada pesan di hp-nya. Aku tidak tahu dari siapa, tidak ada namanya."

Suzuna dapat melihat semua mata dalam ruangan itu menatapnya intens, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu tentang isi pesan itu. "Apa isi pesan itu max?!" Sena dan Juumonji menganggukkan pertanyaan Monta, mereka tidak sabar menunggu Suzuna yang tampak mengambil waktu lama untuk mangatakan isi pesannya.

"You-nii, dia sepertinya di rawat di rumah sakit dan uh aku tidak suka mengatakan ini. Kondisinya, dia benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja."

...

Setelah Suzuna mengatakan keadaan Hiruma yang saat ini di rawat di rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Mereka semua terdiam. Sena yang awalnya ingin sekali menanyakan banyak hal pada akhirnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Pikiran _running back_ Enma Fires itu berputar pada satu orang tetapi orang itu bahkan tidak ada disini sekarang untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya. "Bukankah ini tidak adil, apa yang terjadi pada Hiruma-san seharusnya tidak terjadi." Racau Sena sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Heh apa yang kau bicarakan Sena? Ini adalah cara tuhan yang paling adil untuk apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini."

"Mukyaa, jahat max! Seharusnya kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu untuk orang yang sudah menolongmu!"

"Monta benar Monji-kun, You-nii itu orang yang baik."

"Keh, itulah sebabnya kalian selalu dipanggil idiot oleh Hiruma. Karena dia itu Hiruma, si setan, si komandan dari neraka, apa kalian tidak mengerti! Dia yang tidak akan pernah jadi orang baik untuk orang lain, kenapa bisa kalian mengatakan ini tidak adil untuknya?!"

Sena menahan Monta yang tampak mulai kesal dengan perkataan Juumonji. Dia memberikan gelengan kepala sebagai isyarat, meminta Monta untuk duduk ditempatnya begitu juga untuk Suzuna. Sena tidak marah dengan yang dikatakan Juumonji mengenai Hiruma, karena sebelumnya dia telah mendengar arti dari perkataan _lineman_ Saikyodai Wizard tersebut.

" _Si Setan itu, bagaimana bisa dia mengabulkan impian orang lain. Seharusnya itu tugas malaikat kan, Sena? Tetapi sepertinya, Tuhan sedang menghukumnya karena telah mengambil tugas para malaikat."_

"Juumonji, kau ingin kemana?" tanya Sena saat Juumonji beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aa aku lebih baik kembali ke asrama kampus, aku tidak biasa tinggal di apartemen mewah seperti ini. Aku bawa motor, kau ingat? Lebih baik kalian menginap disini saja, aku rasa si setan itu tidak akan memasalahkannya saat ini."

Sena terus memerhatikan langkah temannya itu hingga menghilang dari balik pintu apartemen. Suara pintu yang tertutup seolah menjadi tanda tersendiri bagi temannya yang lain, Suzuna, untuk menangis. "Suzuna..," gumam Sena sambil menatap Suzuna yang telah menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan menangis di balik bantal. "Aku tidak mengerti, max. Juumonji terlihat seperti ingin menangis tadi." Sahut Monta yang kemudian ikut menangis pelan.

Menangis, rasanya dia pun ingin bergabung dengan dua temannya itu. Tapi air mata tidak keluar sedikit pun darinya, apakah mungkin sudah habis karena dia sudah menangis lama sebelumnya. Atau mungkin rasa penasarannya lah yang membuat air matanya tertahan. Ya dia penasaran, karena perkataan Juumonji di tempat parkir tadi membuatnya merenungkan sesuatu. Suatu hal yang menurutnya harus terjawab sesegera mungkin, apalagi jika mengingat kondisi Hiruma saat ini.

".. _bagaimana bisa dia mengabulkan impian orang lain.."_

* * *

Langkah Mamori terlihat ragu ketika memasuki ruang dosen departemen ekonomi bisnis, walaupun sebagian besar dosen tidak berada ditempatnya saat ini. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum akhirnya menuju salah satu meja dosen yang terletak di paling ujung ruangan. Seorang profesor muda diumur 40 tahunan yang menempati meja itu melambai padanya, kacamata baca yang dipakainya diletakkan di atas maja, menunjukkan beberapa kerutan halus di ujung matanya. "Selamat pagi Profesor s.. Munakata-san? Saya Anezaki Mamori." Sapa Mamori yang kini telah berdiri di depan meja bertuliskan Fujio Munakata tersebut.

"Ya, saya tahu. Maaf merepotkan anda pagi-pagi sekali Anezaki-san, perkenalkan saya Fujio Munakata. Saya mengajar ilmu manajemen strategi untuk kelas Hiruma-san tahun lalu."

Mamori hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah pada profesor tersebut. Dia kenal dengan profesor tersebut, walaupun tidak pernah bertemu langsung tetapi sejak tahun lalu Hiruma sering mengeluhkan nama dosen tersebut. Apalagi banyak teman seklub mereka yang sekelas dengan Hiruma mengatakan bahwa Hiruma sering bolak-balik masuk ruang dosen untuk berurusan dengan profesor tersebut. Jika diingat lagi, alasan dia ada disini dan bukan di rumah sakit bersama Sena dan yang lainnya menjenguk Hiruma adalah karena profesor ini menghubunginya pagi-pagi sekali. Dia menelfon dirinya dan mengatakan bahwa ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan pada Hiruma, tetapi karena Hiruma tidak bisa dihubungi maka teman sekelasnya —Banba— memberikan nomornya. Semoga saja Hiruma tidak membuat masalah, mamori tidak ingin kondisi Hiruma memburuk hanya karena bermasalah dengan dosen saat ini.

"Banba-san bilang kau adalah manajer klubnya dan kenal dekat dengan Hiruma, jadi saya ingin minta tolong padamu Anezaki-san." Mamori melihat profesor tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan bingkisan kecil dari laci mejanya. Dia menyerahkan bingkisan tersebut pada Mamori dengan senyum ramah masih terpatri diwajahnya. "Ini apa Profoser?" tanya Mamori sambil menerimanya.

"Saya dengar kalian akan mengadakan kompetisi, itu adalah minuman herbal untuknya."

Mamori hanya terdiam, profesor tersebut pasti tidak tahu mengenai berita amefuto selain Hiruma _pernah_ bermain di klub itu. Tetapi kenapa profesor ini memberikan minuman herbal ke Hiruma. Seperti mengerti pemikiran Mamori, profeser tersebut juga menyerahkan sebuah buku yang sebelumnya telah dibuka dan menunjukkan halaman yang membuatnya sedikit tercengang.

"Ini?"

"Ya, itu jurnal nasional ekonomi bisnis yang terbit minggu lalu. Tim penelitian kami berhasil memperoleh akreditasi untuk jurnal itu, Hiruma-san termasuk didalamnya."

"Tapi Hiruma hanya mahasiswa sarjana tingkat awal, apa kah dia melakukan hal yang ... um—."

"Saya mendengar reputasinya dan merasakannya sendiri tetapi tidak, jika maksudmu dia mengancamku dan timku untuk bergabung. Saya yang memintanya bergabung, saat mengajarnya tahun lalu saya tahu dia anak yang hebat dan bertanggung jawab dengan tugasnya."

"Um, terima kasih." Mamori tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya dan memeluk buku jurnal tersebut. Dia tidak menyangka ada orang di luar amefuto yang akhirnya melihat betapa luar biasanya Hiruma.

"Tidak, kamilah yang berterima kasih. Dia sudah berkontribusi cukup besar untuk terbitnya jurnal ini, jadi kami berpikir untuk menyerahkan bingkisan untuknya. Dia tidak datang saat perayaan keberhasilan tim, dia pasti sibuk dengan kompetisi kalian kan. Aku dengar dia juga kapten tim."

Mamori tidak menjawab untuk hal ini, apa yang terjadi pada Hiruma dalam klub biarlah anggota klub saja yang tahu. Dia hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Dia masih tidak menyangka dengan pencapaian yang dilakukan oleh Hiruma di luar amefuto, pencapaian yang sangat diharapkan oleh para mahasiswa tingkat akhir dan pascasarjana. Mamori tahu, sejak SMA Hiruma memang tidak pernah melalaikan tugas sekolahnya terlepas dari seringnya dia bolos kelas, bahkan Hiruma masuk dalam peringkat tiga terbaik di Deimon.

"Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Hiruma, profesor. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas perhatian anda, dia pasti senang menerima ini."

Mamori sedikit berbincang dengan profesor tersebut tentang jurnal dan Hiruma sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Dia tidak sabar untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan memberitahukannya pada Hiruma, apalagi Suzuna baru saja mengirim pesan kalau Hiruma sudah sadar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di gedung ini, Mamori-san?"

Suara Banba dari belakangnya membuat Mamori sedikit terkejut dan berbalik kearahnya. Pria burtubuh besar itu telah berdiri dihadapnnya, memerhatikan buku jurnal dan bingkisan yang dipegangnya.

"Jurnal ekonomi bisnis di tangan mahasiswa departemen pendidikan guru, apa aku tidak salah lihat?" tanya Banba penasaran.

"Ohayo Banba-san! Tidak, ini punya Hiruma. Aku hanya mengambilnya saja dari Profesor Munakata."

"Wah jadi benar ya rumor itu, kalau Hiruma mengancam untuk bergabung dalam tim penelitian profesor muda itu."

"Mou, Banba-san! Itu tidak benar, profesor itu yang mengajak Hiruma."

"Haha iya-iya tenang saja Mamori-san, tentu saja aku tahu. Profesor itu selalu mengatakan kalau Hiruma itu mahasiswa favoritnya sejak awal, tentu saja dia akan mengajak Hiruma dalam penelitiannya."

"Jadi Banba-san, apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi sekali? Bukankah kau hanya punya kelas siang," sebagai manajer klub Mamori hampir menghafal semua jam kelas tim inti amefuto jadi dia tahu kalau biasanya _lineman_ mereka itu menghabiskan waktu paginya untuk berlatih di lapangan.

"Mamori-san, kau kedatagan tamu. Dia sedikit mengganggu latihan pagiku, jadi aku berinisiatif mencarimu daripada menunggu di ruang klub. Aku pikir akan menemukanmu disini, mengingat Profesor Munakata menanyakan nomormu semalam."

"Tamu? Aku tidak ingat punya janji lain."

"Kurita, dia datang dan menangis sejak tadi di klub. Sepertinya kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kondisi Hiruma padanya ya."

* * *

Sena, Suzuna dan Monta sangat beruntung pagi ini karena saat mereka datang untuk mengunjungi Hiruma, dokter yang memeriksanya pagi itu mengatakan kalau Hiruma telah sadar.

"Aku pikir aku akan menunggu di luar saja, max."

"Ah um, aku juga Sena. Aku belum bisa melihat You-nii seperti terakhir kita bertemu dengannya. Kau saja yang masuk dan sampaikan kalau kami juga disini."

"Eeh, apa kalian yakin? Kita kesini untuk menjenguknya, kalau aku sendiri yang masuk—."

"Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan You-nii, kan? Pasti suatu yang penting, jadi kau saja yang masuk dan katakan apa yang terjadi di dalam nanti."

"Iya, max!"

Sena menghela nafas panjang, Suzuna benar. Dia memang ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Hiruma dan sepertinya dia harus melakukannya sendiri. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk ya." Kedua temannya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Sena pun memberanikan diri dan memasuki ruangan dimana Hiruma di rawat.

Pertama kali memasuki ruangan yang terlihat oleh Sena adalah ruangan yang luas, pasti ayah Hiruma yang memintanya. Tetapi yang lebih membuatnya tercengang adalah sebuah kasur yang berada di tengah ruangan dengan segala alat medis di samping kiri dan kanannya. Serta seseorang yang terbaring lemah diatasnya, Hiruma.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tunggu disana, cebol sialan?!"

Sena sedikit tersentak dengan suara lemah Hiruma, dia tidak sadar jika dia hanya terdiam di depan pintu sejak tadi. Memberanikan langkahnya, Sena melangkah mendekat ke samping Hiruma dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang sudah berada di sampingnya— seseorang pasti menunggu disini semalaman. Jantung Sena bergemuruh saat dapat melihat dengan jelas orang dihadapannya. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa orang yang berbaring itu bukan Hiruma. Wajah pucat dan selang oksigen yang terpasang serta entah alat lain apa yang terpasang ditubuhnya yang terlihat kurus saat ini membuat Sena ingin menangis.

"Kau pasti ingin menertawai kondisiku saat ini, kan? Keh lakukan saja, jangan hanya mematung seperti itu cebol!"

"Hi-Hiruma-san, kenapa kau menagatakan hal seperti itu?" Bagaimana bisa Hiruma berpikir orang akan menertawai kondisinya yang seperti ini, bukankah itu hal yang sangat kejam.

"Kenyataannya seperti itu."

Sena tidak merespon untuk itu, dia teringat perkataan Juumonji yang mengatakan bahwa Hiruma adalah setan dari neraka bagi mereka di luar sana.

"Apa penyakitmu... um kondisimu memang tidak baik saat pertandingan Rice Bowl, Hiruma-san?"

"Apa kau berpikir karena penyakit sialanku ini aku tidak serius dalam bermain hah, cebol sialan?!"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku Hiruma-san, aku tahu kau selalu serius dalam bertanding. Maksudku, ano, uh jika kondisimu bahkan tidak sehat saat mengalahkan timku di final artinya aku sedikit pun tidak memiliki kesempatan mengalahkanmu sejak awal."

"Cih seharusnya kau dan gendut sialan bisa mengalahkanku, tapi kalian malah membuang kesempatan sialan itu. Setidaknya aku sudah memenuhi janji kalian untuk bisa melawanku kan khekhe..."

Janji? Itu dia, janji, semua pertanyaan Sena dan mugkin Juumonji terjawab. Dia ingat sekarang apa yang terlewatkan olehnya. Tentang Kurita yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ke Christmas Bowl adalah janji mereka bertiga, trio pendiri Deimon Devil Bats. Tentang janji Sena yang akan menajdi berguna dan menjadi Eyeshield 21 sesungguhnya. Tentang janji Mamori untuk menjaga Sena dan anggota tim yang lain, Monta yang akan menjadi _catcher_ terhebat, Suzuna yang akan menemukan kakaknya serta kakaknya yang ingin bermain amefuto di Amerika. Tentang semua impian anggota tim, sebuah janji yang mereka deklarasikan sendiri untuk diri mereka.

"Hiruma-san, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini adalah untuk memenuhi janji kami semua? Tentang Christmas Bowl, impian kami bahkan hingga sekarang kemenangan Rice Bowl. Apakah kau berpikir itu semua adalah janji yang harus kau penuhi?"

"Apa yang kau katakan idiot?! Itu semua janji sialan yang kalian buat sendiri kenapa aku harus memenuhinya."

"Tidak! Kau sendiri yang tadi mengatakan bahwa kau sudah memenuhi janjimu, kau yang selama ini membantu kami memenuhi janji itu Hiruma-san."

"Terserah kau saja, cebol sialan."

Sena mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, tidak bisa tersarah saja. Tidak seharusnya terserah baginya, Hiruma bahkan tidak mengelak perkataannya kali ini. Berarti benar, yang Hiruma lakukan sampai saat ini adalah untuk memenuhi janji orang lain untuk diri mereka sendiri dan tim. Bukan karena impian Hiruma sendiri.

Darah seolah naik ke kepalanya, Sena benar-benar ingin meluapkan emosinya. Dia dan yang lainnya selalu berpikir bahwa Hiruma adalah orang egois yang bertindak sesukanya, tetapi setelah diingat lagi, Hiruma bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan keinginan atau impian dirinya sendiri. "Kau benar, Hiruma-san. Kau telah memenuhi janjimu pada kami selama ini, sekarang, bagaimana dengan janjimu?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Hiruma hanya membalikkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan orang sakit dengan peralatan medis di tubuhnya kecuali memalingkan wajah. Maka sena menggunakan kesempatan ini, karena dia tahu Hiruma tidak akan bisa kabur atau mengancamnya seperti biasa dengan senjata.

"Janjimu, janji untuk dirimu sendiri Hiruma-san. Apa kau telah memenuhi janji yang selalu disebut dengan impian itu?"

"Apa yang kau tahu dengan impianku, cebol? Kau berpikir untuk membantuku mewujudkannya —"

"—Ya, aku akan mewujudkannya untukmu. Jadi, apa impianmu Hiruma-san?" Sena akhirnya mengatakannya, determinasi tinggi mengiringi suaranya. Sekarang gilirannya untuk membantu Hiruma.

Tidak ada jawaban— hanya tawa nyaring, tawa khas Hiruma yang menyahuti determinasi hatinya. Suara tawa yang selalu membawa aura menakutkan setiap kali Sena mendengarnya. Tetapi kali ini suara tawa itu bukan membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri, tidak seperti biasa, suara itu penuh dengan ironi. Membuat semua yang mendengarnya tahu bahwa orang itu sedang bersedih, meratapi sesuatu yang terasa mustahil. Jadi, apakah sesulit itu impian Hiruma sehingga tidak bantuan darinya sekalipun bisa mewujudkannya? Atau Hiruma hanya kembali mendramatisir suasana hatinya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Satu hal yang pasti, bagi Sena, suara tawa itu menandakan bahwa Hiruma sedang meminta tolong untuk keluar dari kemalangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****End of Chapter 12****

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang masih menantikannya, sebenarnya dalam premis terakhir chapter ini saya hanya berpikir bahwa sepertinya selama ini Hiruma ga pernah bener2 mengatakan impiannya sama sekali ke temennya misal dia mau jadi quarterback terbaik atau. Ga seperti anggota yang lain yang punya tujuan sendiri-sendiri saat masuk tim, seolah-olah Hiruma cuma mau bantuin Kurita (yg notabene nya temen real Hiruma yang pertama) untuk punya tim amefuto hebat yang bisa menang Christmas Bowl lainnya (jika saya salah harap maklum ya, ini demi keberlangsungan premis fanfic semata). Oh iya, perasaan Sena disini saya kaitin sama lagu King, pasti temen2 tau kan ini lagu apa. Kalau engga coba denger deh, dijamin kalian pasti suka lagunya hehe.**


End file.
